Heart of Magic
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: Bonnie Phoenix. Just moved to Briarwood. What happens when she meets Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison and Nick? Will her life change? If so will it be for better or for worse? Read and enjoy... (Starts in Broken spell 1)
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Magic 1

Name: Bonnie Phoenix

Age: 17/18 years old

Personality: Kind, caring, impulsive, brave and loyal.

Appearance: bright purple (red) hair, rosy skin, thundercloud grey eyes and freckles.

Hobbies: drawing, archery and horse riding.

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

I sat on the bus in between a mother with a crying child and a bulky man carrying a chicken. I was getting pretty sick on being on the bus, I didn't even know what possessed me to decide to move to Briarwood. The bus bell rang as the bus pulled into the town and I sighed in relief.

"Thank god..." I muttered getting off only to be nearly knocked over as the ground started to shake.

"Holy-" I stopped talking as I fell loosing my balance and colliding with the floor. Soon after that the shaking stopped and I was helped up by the guy who had the chicken.

"Thanks." I said then picked up my bag and took out the piece of paper that had the address of my new flat on it. Turns out my new flat was on top of a record store called the 'Rockporium'. I sighed and looked up at it. _Here we go. _I thought then walked into the store to find four people, about my age, looking at the messy store.

"Sorry, miss, but we're not open." One of the two boys, tall with dark hair and brown eyes, told me him a cocky smile.

"Oh right, sorry I'm just looking for someone call Toby Slambrook, I'm meant to be picking up the keys for the apartment upstairs." I said slightly disappointed by my findings then one of the girls who looked like twins said.

"Cool hair." I smiled slightly and noticed that in her short hair she had a few streaks of dyed white hair.

"Thanks, you too." I said then turned for the door.

"Hey, did you say you were looking for Toby?" The boy with red hair and freckles asked and I nodded when I looked at him smiling slightly.

"That's me." A middle aged man with dark curls hair, wet by the look of it, stepped out his office.

"You must be Bonnie Phoenix." He stated and I nodded turning to face him.

"Your keys." He passed them to me and I caught them in one hand.

"Thank you Mr Slambrook." I smiled but he shook his head.

"Toby will do." he told me and I nodded before he turned to the teens in the room.

"These are my employees, Xander, Chip, Madison and Vida." They waved at their names and I nodded to each in turn. Xander, the tall boy with dark hair, smiled cockily at me again then asked.

"Do you need help with your bag?" I raised an eyebrow before saying.

"Not from you, I don't." The group snickered and Vida, the girl with the streaks in her hair, said.

"You just got burned!" I chuckled slightly then Toby said.

"Why don't you go outside, take a break?" The group nodding while Bonnie smiled and went up to the apartment to put her bag up there then join them on Madison's invitation.

"After narrowly escaping death the human species copes with it in very different ways." Madison said taking out her video camera and talking into it. While Xander did some skate boarding, Vida put in her tunes and read a magazine and Chip ate pizza. I, on the other hand took out my pocket pad the pencil from behind my ear and started to draw their faces. It was something I always did.

"Some use physical activity, some listen to music and draw, and some eat. Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?" Madison asked Chip who I was drawing.

"Oh. Chicken, pepperoni, cheese and chocolate marshmallows." Chip replied making me laugh.

"Chip that's gross." He grinned at me with his mouth full and I laughed even more.

"Fine example of the non-human species." Madison told her camera then an elderly voice called.

"Somebody! Please help me!" Our heads snapped his way and I closed my pad and put my pencil behind my ear once more.

"Please! Someone! Anyone! I need help!" The old man cried as we went over to him.

"It's my brother! We were walking just down the road and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst." Concern filled me as I watch the concerned old man ask for help.

"I-It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods." The crowd that had surrounded him backed off shaking their heads. I mean, what could be so scary in the woods?

"Won't somebody please help me?" I looked at the others then a voice said.

"I will!" I looked and saw a tanned boy maybe a year or two older than me with dark hair fixing his motorbike.

"I could use a break." He said and the old man thanked him. Then Xander went up to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Xander, you're new round here, aren't you? Must not know all the facts. You go in those woods and you don't come out." I scowled at him and said.

"Don't try and scare him, Xander. I'm going too." He looked at me as if I was crazy but I fixed him with a determined look.

"I heard about it. But the guy needs help. No else in this city seems to care." Then Vida joined our cause.

"I'll go with you. Not everybody in this city's a coward. I smiled slightly at her then at Chip as he joined us.

"I'll go too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." Then he asked.

"This is a dangerous quest, right?" Vida confirmed it and we headed off.

"So, Bonnie, why come to Briarwood? You too?" Chip asked and I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Kicked out by my folks I guess. I'm not sure why to be exact but they said if I didn't move out when I hit eighteen;" I paused then picked up the pace.

"I'm screwed." I lied then turned to the old man.

"Just out of curiosity what were you and your brother doing near the woods?" I asked him and he cleared his throat. I turned a little red saying.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. My curiosity got the better of me." Soon after that we got to the woods.

"This is..." I paused trying to think of the word.

"Creepy?" Chip asked and I nodded.

"You're sure you want to enter? Woods are very scary places." The old man asked and the new guy said.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who's brother is in danger." Then my blood ran cold when the old man said.

"Everyone's in danger." Chip, who was getting extremely excited asked.

"Everyone's in danger? Yeah!" I gave him a look that read, 'Are you crazy?!' when a car horn sounded twice. Turned out Madison and Xander had joined us.

"Xander! I thought I told you if you ever took my car I'd rearrange your limbs." Vida snapped walking towards the car once it had stopped. I put my hand on her arm telling her softly.

"Calm down Vida." She looked at me searching my calm features before nodding as Xander said.

"You're going into the woods and never returning. As if you're ever going to see it again." Then Chip agreed.

"He's got a point." Then Madison told her sister.

"You're my sister, where you go I go." I smiled slightly and muttered.

"She must really love her sister." And we entered the forest starting to look for the old man's brother and, hopefully, not find the thing that took him.

"It's creepy out here." Madison said once we had gone a fair way into the woods.

"My thoughts exactly." I muttered looking round then took out my pad and pencil.

"What ya doin'?" Chip asked as I opened it.

"Writing reminders of where we've been so in the likely hood that we get lost, we can look at them and hopefully get out." I told him noting things that would stick in my mind. Then Madison asked.

"What was that? I felt something, something weird." Then the new guy asked.

"Wait, where's the old man?" I sighed looking around.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost." Chip was getting excited again.

"Alright!" He cheered then we continued walking trying to find where we were while Chip told us what was supposedly in the woods.

"So let me get this straight." I told him.

"There's supposedly meant to be trolls, goblins and ogres here? Do you believe in magic or something?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Don't you?" I gave humourless laugh.

"No, had that beaten out of at age ten." I told him then Chip told us that a witch lived in the woods as well.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." The new guy, I still didn't know what his name was, said then stopped.

"Guys, there's no such things as witches." We turned to face him froze. Right behind him was a figure dressed in a black robe. I was standing next to Vida when I grabbed her hand tightly feeling fear temporarily fill my being.

"Oh ok. So now you're playing with me." He said then started acting in a stereo typical fearful way.

"Oh! Someone's behind me! I'm so scared! Boo!" Then Vida told him.

"There is someone behind you!" He looked at saw the figure and backed into us yelling in surprise.

"Anybody wanna run?" Madison asked as scared as we all were.

"Already tried but my feet won't move." Xander said then I asked.

"What if they're lost like us?" Then creatures came leaping out from behind bushes and stones surrounding us.

"She's brought friends!" Vida said gripping my hand just as tight. My head whipped round trying to keep an eye on all creatures at once when I heard a female voice call.

"Mysto Airitan!" Then Vida, Xander, Chip, Madison and the new guy where swept into the air on broomsticks and I was dangling above the forest holding Vida's hand for dear life.

"Hold on!" Vida told me and I told her.

"I'm not about to let go, Vida!" Then we were dropped to the floor outside, what was probably, the biggest tree in the forest. Vida had landed straight on top of me.

"Sorry, Bonnie." She said getting up.

"No problem, Vida." I told her feeling my arm hurt slightly. I got up and looked. Only a cut.

"Ok, so. New guy and Bonnie, now you know why no one goes into these woods." Xander said as we regrouped. I gave him a glare as the new guys introduced himself.

"The name's Nick." Then Vida asked.

"What is this place?" I shrugged then a voice said.

"I call it Rootcore." I jumped and screamed then quickly covered my mouth at the sight of the figure from before.

"Sorry! I don't know why I screamed!" I said quickly from behind my hands. Nick backed us into the hallow opening of a wooden cave of sorts then the mouth of the cave shut and a door opened behind us leading us into a huge room made completely out of wood.

"Oh my word..." I muttered gazing round.

"I thought it best if you were brought here." The same voice as before said making us jump and look at the figure at the corridor above us.

"Hi, I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here eh..." He paused the knocked on the wooden table we were near.

"Woody." Then the figure waved her hand making glitter showing from it and the broomsticks from before appeared in the stain glass window of fire colours. Red, blue, pink, green and yellow.

"I," The figure said removing her cloak to reveal herself. She had dark red hair, pale skin and, by I could see, blue nearly grey eyes.

"Am the sorceress Udonna." I blinked twice. She had said sorceress.

"Welcome to my home." I blinked twice again then thought. _I'm ether dreaming or having a mental break down in the mentally unsound wing in the hospital back home. _I was really hoping for the first.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Chip grinned and I muttered.

"I think I've gone round the bend." Then Udonna explained.

"When the six of you entered the forest you stepped into a magical dimension." Then Chip started to get really excited.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?!" I rubbed my forehead and said.

"I think it's or what, Chip." He frowned at me then Udonna continued to explain.

"A few years ago there was a great battle in our world," She paused as we looked at her, she had vanished from her place on the upper corridor to right next to us.

"Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld but at a great cost." She paused as she walked to the steps that led to a slightly raised platform.

"The gate was sealed by a powerful spell, however, during the recent earthquake a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through." Then Xander asked the painfully obvious question that we were waiting to ask just in case Udonna might answer it later in the story.

"Uh. Remember me? Xander?" he asked then continued to ask.

"What does this have to do with us?" And Udonna was quick to answer the question.

"It could mean the end of both our worlds." Then Nick, being blunt, said.

"Please, none of us are buying this fairy tale." Now I was starting to get really uneasy when Udonna told us.

"This is not a fairytale, what I tell you is what happened." But Nick still didn't believe her until he turned to us.

"Hey, lets hear what she has to say, we can always leave after that." Vida told him and with my mind spinning nodded in agreement.

"The Xenotome the book of the unknown." Udonna said gesturing to a rather large book on a pedestal. We slowly made our way up the steps and next to her.

"In it is all we do not know." Then on the blank page appeared writing in a language I didn't recognise.

"What language is that? I've never seen it before." Madison asked and Udonna smiled.

"It is the language of the ancients, you will soon learn it." Then she told us what it said.

"It says 'When evil rises again five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward.' You are those warriors, you are the power rangers." My head was spinning and I rubbed my forehead while raising my hand to ask a question as Chip cheered.

"Yes?" Udonna asked me and I said.

"You said five, why did you bring six of us here?" The others nodded and Udonna nodded.

"To be honest I didn't expect six to help. So only five of you will become the power rangers." We nodded.

"And the sixth?" I asked getting a feeling that I was the plus one.

"The sixth will be sent back to the human world but will keep this a secret from everyone else." We nodded again and Xander asked.

"Excuse me but there must be some mistake, how are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like six years." Udonna held up five sticks with symbols on the ends.

"These are your magic wands." She said then handed Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida and Xander the wands then they looked at me. I nodded in understanding and put my hands in my pocket.

"I'll see myself out." I said but Vida asked.

"You'll still be living above the store, right?" I looked at her and nodded.

"'Coarse, I had to fight of four other home lookers for that apartment and I'm not about to give it up." I said with a small laugh before leaving the way I came. I walked through the forest then I was surrounded by the same creatures as before.

"Oh come on!" I sighed in frustration then said.

"Listen, I'm really not in the mood to fight so just push off before I get mad." They looked at each other before drawing their weapons out. My bad mood ceased as I looked round and said.

"Not good." Then they attacked. I blocked attacks and landed a few blows until I was thrown into a tree. I felt my back burn slightly as I fell to the floor then the creatures in front of me vanished and stood in front of me was Udonna. I looked up at her for a second slightly surprised before hurrying to my feet apologising for wasting her time and thanking her for helping me out there.

"Don't worry." Her told me kindly before asking about my injures.

"Just bruises and cuts I think." I said shaking my head at my impulsiveness. Udonna put a gentle hand on my arm but I flinched slightly and stepped away then cursed myself for doing that.

"Sensitive bruise?" Udonna looking slightly confused but mostly concerned.

"Y-yeah." I said thankful for an escape route from the real reason.

"Come with me." Udonna said and I hesitated before nodding. I followed her to a small village that had been decimated.

"Oh my word... What happened?" I asked but and she held up a hand as the others appeared.

"I should of known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore." Udonna told them and I waved slightly to them.

"What happened here?" Madison asked walking with the others towards us.

"Woodland village was just destroyed. Tomorrow it'll be another village. The darkness destroys everything in its path until they find what they want." Udonna told them when they had joined us.

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked and Udonna said.

"Me." I had been watching the few villagers until she said that, I looked at her.

"Then they will go after you, even you." She looked at me and Nick spoke.

"Wait a minute, I never agreed to be part of this." I agreed.

"Nether did I." Then a voice said.

"It is them! The protectors!" Then they villagers bowed to us and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"All hail the Mystic Force!" Then a giant creature stepped out and I said shaking.

"Oh my word!" Udonna turned to look at it then said.

"Take out your wands!" Chip cringed and said.

"We kind of left them back at the tree." Udonna nodded.

"Alright, stand back! You leave me no choice!" Udonna told us and we stood way back. Udonna took out a wand like she had given the others but with a snow flake on top.

"Magical source! Mystic Force!" she called then her pure white dress transformed into pure white armour.

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!" She called and her wand transformed into a staff.

"Now that's cool!" Vida said and we watched as Udonna launched into battle when we were joined by the creatures that had attacked us before.

"Can't they just leave us alone?!" I asked then Chip said.

"We have two choices; we can surrender and be destroyed or fight." Nick and I shared a look in agreement.

"We fight." We chorused taking stands against the creatures but Xander said.

"Whoa, there's a third option; Plan Xander. I'll just reason with him." I looked at Nick then Vida.

"Is he serious?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Unfortunately." She told me when Plan Xander backfired. He was kicked into us then we were blasted by, what I guessed was, dark magic. Then I was picked up and thrown into the remains of a house. I landed painfully on rubble making me groan then I was dragged out the house by my ankles and spun round then thrown into a tree.

"Just remember! To use magic all you have to do is believe in magic!" Udonna yelled to us. The next thing I heard from where I was laying was.

"Guys! It works! It really works!" from Chip then all of a sudden lightning was coming out of him, Xander had made vines shoot out the ground, Madison had water shooting out the ground and Vida had turned into a pink tornado! Then The creatures were about to attack me when I said.

"I believe in magic!" and the sound of howling echoed through the clearing and four nearly opaque wolfs appeared and attacked and protected me from the creatures. I looked at them as the grouped round me. They sniffed me but I wasn't afraid of them like I thought I would have been. I felt like they were a part of me. Then the creatures were gone and so was the one Udonna had been fighting.

"Wait where's Bonnie?" Vida asked and I called lifting my head from the ground.

"Over here!" They looked and saw me with the wolfs. They gasped but I struggled to my hands and knees then to my feet leaning on the tree near me.

"It's alright, they saved me-" I was cut off by the wolfs barking then disappearing. Udonna stared at me a minute before Vida ran over to me and helped me stand properly.

"Well, well. Very nice." Udonna smiled as Vida helped me limp over to the group.

"You truly are the ones, are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?" Udonna asked them and they agreed apart from me and Nick.

"Me? No way. I'm outta here." Nick said and the group looked at me.

"Sorry but I'm with Nick on this one. I can't do this." I said and Vida let go of my arm in surprise before I started falling again.

"I'm fed up of getting my butt kicked." I said when Vida and Chip caught me. I was bleeding badly and bruised pretty badly as well as I straightened up and limped over to where Nick was.

"You're sure that this is what you choose?" Udonna asked us and I nodded.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic thing' didn't work for me." Nick said and Madison tried telling him to try again but Udonna shook her head.

"He is a non believer. I can do nothing for him. But, Bonnie, you saw what happened and you can train with the others to control it and learn how to, in your words, not get you butt kicked." I still shook my head declining her offer.

"Very well, Clare will see you out of the woods safely. Clare!" Udonna called and a sheep came trotting up to the group barring.

"Here I am!" My eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Oh my dear child. When will you get your spells right?" Udonna chuckled at the sheep before telling it.

"See him safe passage out of the woods." Clare followed her ordered and I went to follow Nick when Udonna said.

"Bonnie, you can't go back to the human world looking like that. You'd draw unwanted attention to yourself." I stopped and sighed not having thought of that. I opened my mouth when a dark pattern on the floor appeared and a figure dressed in purple armour appeared out of it.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs but you will not defeat me." It said drawing his sword from his shield. and pointed it at us. Then he fired wolf heads made out of dark magic at us and we were sent crashing to the ground. That's when I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Magic 2

_Bonnie's POV_

I woke up out of darkness and found myself in a strange room.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself before sitting bolt right up and looked at my arms and legs. My top had been replaced with bandages. My eyes widened when I saw my ankle wrapped in bandages as well and my top laying on the chair a little way from me. I hurriedly got off the bed and grabbed my top wincing at the pain in my ankle, back and chest. I put my top on before limping out the room only to find Udonna, Chip, Xander and the girls talking.

"Without my Snow Staff I can not fight any more." Udonna was saying.

"But I can still train you, I can teach you the ways of magic." She continued as I leant against the doorway unable to lean on my tender leg.

"Clare!" Udonna called and the same sheep as before came in barring.

"Coming!" I couldn't help but smile slightly as Udonna chuckled.

"Oh child!" Then cast a spell turning the sheep into a girl a little older than us. She was blonde, pretty and had kind glow about her.

"Why didn't you do that before? Do you know how warm it was under all that wool?" She asked getting up from her hands and knees as I covered my mouth so my giggles wouldn't escape. Udonna looked at her as the others laughed behind her.

"If I do everything for you how will you ever learn?" Udonna asked Clare before handing the guys their wands back.

"This time, go no where without them." She told them and they nodded.

"We already learnt that lesson but to tell you the truth, walking around town with a wand, well it may be good for Chip but." Xander said gesturing to them while Chip played with his wand. I let a quiet giggle out still covering my mouth as Udonna turned the wands into mobile phones.

"I hope you find these more to your generations liking." Udonna smiled and Vida nodded.

"Cell phones, very cool." She commented then Udonna explained.

"They are your mystic morphers, they are activated by spell codes that you will come to learn along the journey." They nodded then she told them.

"Now go back to the city, live your normal lives and wait until you're needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere and you would be best served of speaking to no one of what has happened." Again they nodded and Clare suggested.

"I can show them the way out of the woods?" But Udonna shook her head.

"No, they must find their own way. Just remember; the trees are your passage." She told them then Madison asked.

"What about Bonnie? What will we tell Toby, our boss and her landlord?" I nodded.

"Yeah, can I go home?" I asked politely making them all turn to face me.

"Hi." I said with a small wave at their surprised faces.

"You should be resting." Udonna told me but I shrugged slightly.

"I kinda got a little freaked out when I woke up, saw where I was and the bandages." I told them pushing myself off the door frame wincing at the pressure.

"Ok, didn't wanna do that." I said leaning against it again before the guys left after Udonna told them I would be along shortly. Udonna came over to me and gently guided me to a chair at the table. I kept a little distance between her hands and my body as I felt a small nervous feeling.

"You really don't need to do this, Udonna, I can manage it on my own." I told her in all honesty but Udonna shook her head.

"You were thrown into the remains of a house and landed on something sharp that cut your back and you were thrown into several trees." She told me and I nodded leaning my elbow on my knee and my head on my hand.

"I know, I was there." I said unhappily making Clare smile a small smile.

"I also noticed the pattern at the bottom of your back." Udonna said and I nodded. I had a tattoo at the bottom of my back and another on my my stomach round my belly button.

"Yeah, I got it when I was sixteen. It didn't hurt as much as my... as someone told me it would." I stopped myself mentioning my 'father'. He, and my 'mother', were the reasons I didn't like to be touched by people unless it was necessary. Then there was a silence and I stood pulling at the bottom of my top.

"I better get going. I need to unpack, put things in place and stuff." I said as Udonna went to the bookcase and Clare picked up a broom and started to sweep the floor.

"But your ankle-"

"Will be fine once I've walked around a bit." I cut off Clare softly before bidding them goodbye and leaving quickly with a less prominent limp. I got back to Briarwood through a tree which surprised me and I came face to face with Nick.

"You're not suppose to be on your ankle." He said not looking up from his bike.

"You sound like Udonna and Clare." I muttered folding my arms before saying.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing, Nick. I guess I'll see you around." He nodded before I left him and walked into the store.

"Hey! I thought your-"

"It's fine Vida, don't worry about me." I told her smiling before walking up the back stairs to my apartment and started to unpack when I heard Vida calling.

"Come on!" I walked to the window holding some of my sketch books to see the rangers running from the store and Udonna talking to Nick before disappearing.

"Good luck guys..." I whispered then a voice said.

"You've only just met them and you already care for them." I jumped and nearly dropped my sketch books. I turned to see Udonna.

"You could of knocked, you know." I told her putting my books on the desk I had brought up there a few weeks previous.

"I know, but you already knew I was here." I looked at her and nodded.

"Touché." I muttered before getting a few other things out of my case then started on the unopened boxes.

"Why did you come to Briarwood, your lie about your parents throwing you out won't cut it with me." I winced slightly as I stretched to put a photo on a shelf.

"How did you know about that?" I asked looking at her. She transformed into the old man from before then back to herself and I covered my face with one hand.

"Oh brother." I muttered then sighed. It was hard opening the door that led to so many reasons for my leaving.

"There are many reasons, Udonna. Those reasons are staying where they are and then I'll take them to the grave with me." I told him grimly then she nodded looking slightly concerned before vanishing. I sighed and finished unpacking before grabbing my sketch book and pencils before sitting on my bed. I took out my pocket pad and opened it on the page where I had sketched their faces, I even had one of Nick's but it was only a brief outline. I made about several copies of each before adding colour and hearing a clatter downstairs. I stopped and listened hearing the guys laugh and decided to go down and see them.

"Hey guys." I said then noticed Nick was there and saw was Toby saying.

"This is the cleanest it's ever been. You know, maybe it's not lost it's edge. Have I became a mega-shop?" I chuckled slightly at my eccentric landlord then a voice asked.

"Hello? I'm new in town can somebody help me?" She sounded nearly annoying. Her voice sounded too high to be her normal voice. Then Chip and Xander scrambled over themselves to help her when she chose Nick instead. I laughed slightly with Nick as he said.

"Sorry, I don't work here." The Madison stepped in.

"You know, Toby, you really gotta hire this guy because he was instrumental in cleaning the store, as was Bonnie." Nick and I shared a shocked look before looking at Madison when we hissed.

"I wasn't looking for a job." Toby took no notice and asked.

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?"

"It's gotta be Jimmy Hendrix." I said and Nick agreed. Then Toby welcomed us aboard and told Nick to help the customer.

"My name's Leelee Pimvare and yours?" Leelee asked walking with Nick as we grouped together and Vida made fun.

"I'm in trouble." Nick said giving us dark looks making us laugh.

"I better get back upstairs, I've got drawings to finish." I said making an excuse to leave before things got hairy.

"Can we see them?" Chip asked and I nodded smiling before taking him, Vida and Madison up.

"There... us." Chip said and I nodded.

"I draw pictures of those I meet who I think have interesting qualities to them. Even Trouble downstairs." I told them and they nodded.

"Who's these people?" Madison asked looking at the pictures of me and my parents. I shook my head muttering.

"My parents and me. I was about nine in that picture. I don't know why I keep it." Madison shared looks with the others before asking.

"They didn't come up to help you move?" I shook my head.

"Father's put his back out and Mother won't leave him alone in the house." I told them honestly then paused as Chip stared at a certificate on the wall.

"No way! You're THE Bonnie Phoenix! Archery champion for the last five years! Junior and Senior championships!" He said and my eyes widened with the girls.

"You know this how?" I asked and he told me about how archery was a hobby of his and that he wished to be as good as me. I smiled slightly and said.

"I haven't entered the championships in a while, Chip, and I won't be for a long time." When he asked why I gestured to the flat, my artwork, them.

"Oh, you have no time." Chip said and I shook my head.

"I have a new life. I'm leaving the old behind and beginning a new." I told him then sighed.

"You better get back to the store or Nick, Xander and Toby are going to wonder if I've hidden you or something." I told them and they left after saying goodbye. I knew then that keeping my past a secret was going to be harder than I originally thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Magic 3

_Bonnie's POV_

I smiled as I walked though the forest no where near Rootcore but near the lake. I reached the beginning of the shore line and sat down getting my pad and pencils out before starting to sketch the amazing view before me. I started to hum a tune, just something I remembered from when I was very young, when I heard a voice start singing along.

_"My Bonnie lies over the ocean_  
_My Bonnie lies over the sea_  
_My Bonnie lies over the ocean_  
_Oh bring back my Bonnie to me_

_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_  
_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me_

_Last night as I lay on my pillow_  
_Last night as I lay on my bed_  
_Last night as I lay on my pillow_  
_I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead_

_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_  
_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me_

_Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean_  
_And blow ye the winds o'er the sea_  
_Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean_  
_And bring back my Bonnie to me_

_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_  
_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me_

_The winds have blown over the ocean_  
_The winds have blown over the sea_  
_The winds have blown over the ocean_  
_And brought back my Bonnie to me_

_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_  
_Bring back, bring back_  
_Bring back my Bonnie to me..._" I looked round and saw Clare.

"Hey." I smiled at her and she smiled brightly back.

"Hi. I heard the tune you were humming and I remember the words." She said and I smiled.

"It's my lullaby. When I was really little someone, I don't know who, sang it to me. My..." I swallowed hard as I fought the bile in my throat.

"My parents never sang it to me so I know it wasn't them." I finished and Clare sat next to me and inquired to what I was drawing. I showed her and explained that one can see many things if one only uses the imagination as well as the source provided.

"It's one of the few things I was good at as a kid." I smiled slightly at the memories of the good days in my childhood. I felt like I could be honest with Clare and trust her not to tell anyone.

"Clare," I paused as I put down my pad and pencil. She looked at me as I took a deep breath.

"I can tell you something?" She nodded honestly and I knitted my fingers together before saying.

"You know how I didn't accept Udonna's offer to learn how to control-" I stopped by Wolf, he wouldn't obey by anything else, appearing and sat next to Clare who gasped in fear and I pointed at Wolf frowning slightly.

"Yeah, him?" I asked and she nodded as Wolf sniffed her then used his nose to lift her hand on to his head making me smile.

"Aw! He likes you." I smiled as Clare gently started stroking him. Then made a gesture for me to continue.

"Wolf has been getting reckless in the city, I'm not sure what to do. He's always at his happiest here in the woods but I can't always get him out here. I don't know what to do." I sighed and Wolf padded over to me and liked my cheek.

"So now you want me to play with you?" I asked him tiredly and he nodded making Clare smile.

"He sure is tamed for a wolf." I smiled brightly and said.

"He won't hurt those I care about." She smiled as I got up and picked up a stick.

"Ok, ready?" I asked him then looked at Clare.

"Watch this." Then I threw the stick across the lake and Wolf waited until I said.

"Go!" he ran straight across the lake not splashing the water, not even making ripples as he bounded across the water surface and grabbed the stick before bringing it back.

"Amazing!" Clare grinned then had a go while I packed my pad and pencils away.

"I know, why don't you come back to Rootcore!" She said happily and I looked at Wolf as he looked at me.

"You could talk to Udonna and see the rangers!" Clare exclaimed and Wolf barked twice in agreement. I sighed and put my bag on my shoulder.

"I dunno. The last I saw the guys I was busy doing a fair bit of paperwork for Toby and that was three days ago." Clare frowned and Wolf tugged on the leg on my jeans before looking at Clare then back to me barking twice more.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your fur in a knot! Last time you did that it took me ages to get it out." I told him then agreed to go to Rootcore with Clare who I had only just noticed was carrying a basket full of different items.

"So, what have you been up to, besides working, drawing and this little pup?" Clare asked grinning when she gave Wolf a small stroke. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and chuckled slightly.

"Not much, I haven't been going out lately so I thought I was ok for a while then Toby told me I needed to get out more. So I've been going to self defence classes and joined the local archery club which just consists of me, Chip and a load of ten years olds. What's been going on at your end?" I asked smiling slightly when she told me about her chores, training and the like.

"Udonna alright?" I asked and she nodded before Wolf started barking again. I looked at where he was looking and found that we had arrived at Rootcore. My nerves sky rocketed before Clare went in pulling me along slightly by the hand.

"Hi everyone." She smiled when she saw Nick, Madison and Xander.

"Hey Clare." They chorused not looking up from the mountain of books they were looking through. I put my finger to my lips when Wolf looked at me and I nodded to Clare when she looked at me.

"Gee, I never thought I'd see the day that three teens were in the same room and not arguing." I smirked as they looked up and grinned.

"Hey Bonners!" Xander smiled and I frowned.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" I asked him going stern and he smirked.

"To not call you it." Then Wolf started to growl at him and the three teens looked at him in fear.

"Wolf, be nice. These are my friends, even if one is a cocky little twit." Xander frowned as Madison and Nick chuckled before Wolf padded over to them and sniffed them before passing judgement. He circled them while judging them and I covered my face in embarrassment.

"The thing about having an over-protective wolf for a spirit half is that he is a pain in the rear when it comes to my friends." I muttered as Clare put her basket on Udonna's desk as she entered.

"Afternoon Udonna." I nodded to her and she smiled kindly back.

"Good afternoon Bonnie," She paused when she saw Wolf nod to me and sniffed her.

"Sorry about Wolf, I'm having trouble with his over-protectiveness." I told her embarrassed when Wolf nodded at me again while Udonna gave him a gentle stroke on the head.

"It's alright, he's only making sure you're safe." She told me as Wolf trotted back over to me and sat by my side looking up at me. I couldn't help but smile down at him and say.

"Stubborn wolf." He barked and gently nipped my fingers.

"Don't just stand in the doorway, come and sit down." Udonna tutted me and I took a seat next to Madison while Wolf followed and sat next to me.

"Your ankle healed?" I nodded at Clare's question before Wolf started whining for a fuss. I gave him one getting licked in the process.

"Clare? Didn't I ask you to gather some Stickleberries for this protection potion?" Udonna asked her young apprentice who turned shy and nervous.

"Oh, I did have a big basket of them but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by the giant worm. I'm really sorry." My head snapped in her direction when she mentioned 'giant worm'

"Giant worm?" Udonna asked and the rangers started listening in as well.

"Well, I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced but then this freakish gnome or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me." I shared a look with Wolf who looked as confused as I was.

"Did you see who it was?" Udonna asked but Clare didn't know who it was.

"This is troubling." Udonna murmured and I suggested.

"I can go look for it if it would help?" The group, including Wolf, looked at me and I asked.

"What? It's only a suggestion." Nick smirked slightly before saying.

"No offence, Bonners, but last time you got into a fight you got your butt seriously kicked." I frowned and folded my arms.

"I've been taking self defence classes thanks, so I at least know a little about how to fight. And stop calling me 'Bonners'!" I muttered and Wolf nudged my leg with his muzzle. I gave him a small stroke before Udonna said.

"Bonnie, it's dangerous out there and you could get hurt far worse than before." I shrugged because, frankly, I didn't give a damn if I got hurt. I just wanted to help.

"You're sure you want to go?" Clare asked and I nodded.

"If it can help then yes." Then Udonna reluctantly gave consent to me going out looking for the worm, Wolf following at my heels.

"It can't be that hard to miss, can it?" I asked him and he shook his head...

_Four hours later:_

Nothing. Not even a tunnel. Not until I saw a great big green thing appear giant sized then saw a bat carrying Nick, Madison and Xander.

"Oh my word!" I yelled in shock then looked at Wolf. He was growling and barking and I knew I had to do something just as the bat threw my friends into the stomach of the green thing. Wolf barked then pulled on the leg of my jeans again.

"What?! What can we do?!" I asked him and he barked again even if it was impatiently.

"You're not helping!" I told him and he bit my leg making me yelp and calm.

"Alright, are you saying we go back to Rootcore?" He nodded impatiently and we ran back to Rootcore in time to see Udonna watching the rangers fight in the crystal ball.

"Bonnie, come over here. Quickly!" She waved me over with excitement in her gaze and I did as she asked and saw the rangers in the forms of the Mystic Titans defeating the green thing.

"Wowzers!" I grinned before they returned and I leant against the table looking at the bite marks on my leg.

"Well done guys." I told them looking at them before Wolf licked the bite and it sealed and disappeared. I smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm proud of you all and you've only begun to tap into the potential of the Mystic Titans." Udonna told them and Madison said.

"Yeah but now green freak is gone right? so it's all good in the woods?" I tried to not laugh at her question as Xander spoke.

"Lets hope so, I mean, we still don't know if it was the same thing that attacked Clare." Then Udonna said.

"Nick's investigating that." Wolf barked happily and I said.

"I think Wolf's glad it's Nick who's doing it not me." I shook my head at my mutt as he nodded making the others laugh.

"You have no faith in me do you?" I asked him acutely offended. He shook his head and I folded my arms huffing.

"No treats for you when we get home." I told him and he whined pawing at my leg with puppy eyes. I glanced at the others who awed and nudged me.

"No, he's dragged me here, there and everywhere today. It's because of him I actually came to the lake where Clare found me." They nodded then Nick contacted them on their morphers saying he found the worm then they went to help. Udonna and I watched from Rootcore and I muttered.

"It's a hydra-worm..." Udonna nodded as we watched them form the Mystic Titan Dragon formation and defeat the hydra-worm. Wolf whined again and I picked him up so he could see. He wasn't as heavy as he looked.

"He's a lot like you, you know." Clare said coming in and I looked at her.

"Clare, Wolf is anything but like me." I told her putting Wolf back down only to be nipped again.

"Wolf, seriously, stop nipping me." I told him kneeling in front of him. He bowed his head making a sad whine. I sighed and lifted his head gently.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked him and smiled softly when he licked my nose gently.

"Like I said, he's a lot like you." Clare smiled when we looked at her then Wolf padded over to her and gave her a small lick on the hand before padding back over to me. I smiled softly as the rangers returned and Wolf barked happily at them.

"Hey Wolf!" Chip grinned kneeling down as Wolf bounded over to him and licked him. I covered my mouth to hide my smile and giggles as Wolf practically got Chip on the ground and continued to lick him. The others laughed and I bit my lip before saying.

"Wolf, leave him alone. I think he's had a nice wash." Wolf did as he was told and I helped Chip up still keeping my giggles at bay.

"You ok?" I asked him unaware that I was pink with delight and still holding his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, he's gotten bigger and his coat is getting brighter." Chip smiled as we looked at Wolf. His coat, the same shade of red my hair was naturally, was indeed starting to get more prominent by the day.

"He's a growing pup, he needs all the help he can get when he's visible." I noted casually. When we were at work or in the city Wolf would disappear into the apartment until I called him through our thoughts.

"Yeah, I bet he's getting restless in the city." I nodded looking back at him.

"You have no idea. He won't sit still unless he's asleep or sitting on me." Chip laughed at my statement and I grinned covering my mouth as I laughed. The others were watching with grins until Nick cleared his throat saying.

"You're still holding hands!" I looked at our entwined fingers and quickly stopped laughing and let go.

"Um... Sorry, Chip, see ya later guys. Come on Wolf!" I said hurriedly as I patted my leg and quickly walked out Wolf having to run in order to catch up with me...


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Magic 4

_Bonnie's POV_

About a month had passed since the rangers had defeated the hydra-worm and Wolf had gotten less restless thanks to our rather long trip to the forest and saw Udonna and Clare. I was in the store with the rangers, Vida busting out some awesome tunes, Madison videoing everyone on her camera, Xander sitting on his backside reading the paper, Chip was sorting records, Nick was filing in the office and I was cleaning the kitchen in the back. Toby was losing it with a customer and the next thing I know Madison had walked out the store.

"What's up with Madison?" I asked Nick when he came out the office. HE shrugged and I gave him a dry look.

"You're so helpful." I told him sarcastically.

"Whoa. What's got you so snappy?" Xander asked and I set my jaw trying not the rip the cloth in my hands. I had received a phone call that morning from my mother saying that she was coming to visit with my father.

"My parents are coming to visit." I said in a restrained voice as I forcefully slammed a cupboard door shut.

"Hey, that's a good thing, right?" Nick asked and I bit my tongue.

"Not really, they called me this morning and said they are coming to visit tomorrow!" I snapped much to the shock of my friends. Then Xander's morpher went off. Udonna had picked up some dark magical energy just outside the perimeter of the forest then Chip came over. It was awkward between me and Chip since Wolf nearly licked him to death.

"It could be that thing that's turning people into statues. We gotta stop it." He said in a hushed voice then Vida joined us.

"Wait, where's Maddie?" She asked and I shrugged.

"She got all mad about something and left. Look, we'll call her if we get into trouble." Nick said and the others agreed and before running off saying they were going for a lunch break.

"Lunch! What did I tell you guys?! No mentioning food!" Toby snapped making me laugh slightly when he tried to eat the record he was holding.

"Toby, if you're really that hungry why don't you get something to eat?" I asked him and he gave me a ticked off look. I put up my hands before I received a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bonnie, get down as fast as you can to Rootcore. Something's happened to Maddie." As soon as he said something had happened to Maddie I put down the cloth and ran out the shop calling.

"Going for a break be back in a few!" To Toby who looked just about to drop dead from starvation. I ran through a tree into the forest where Wolf appeared and ran with me to Rootcore where I got in just in time to see Udonna try to brake a spell from Madison.

"What happened?" I asked panting slightly then Nick explained what happened while Udonna sighed in frustration.

"This creatures' magic is very strong, only by destroying him can the spell be broken." She told the rangers and Vida pounded her fist into her palm growling.

"Oh I'll destroy him alright. With my bare hands." Then made her way round the group but I got in front of her.

"Whoa, hold it V." I told her putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Move it Bonnie!" She snapped but I held strong.

"If you go running out there without a plan you'll end up just like her." I told her and she seemed to calm a little before being enraged by Nick.

"Bonnie's right. That's how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. she shouldn't of been out there alone." He said joining us on the platform area.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Vida asked loosing her cool.

"She probably got in way over her head, V." Nick stated and Vida shook her head.

"Man, you don't know my sister. She may be shy on the outside but inside she's got the heart of a warrior." I gave Nick a hard glare when he spoke next.

"Right, that's why she's always hiding behind that camera." I had to pull Vida away from Nick as she took a menacing step towards him hissing.

"You are so clueless. Here's why she's always behind the camera." The Vida got a video up on one of the screens. It showed all of us with Madison's voice narrating introducing all of us, even Nick and I were in the video, saying that we were all her friends.

"Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick, maybe Madison does it through her films." Udonna said with a soft slight smile as Nick realised the error of his ways.

"You're right, I was clueless. I shouldn't of gone shooting my mouth off." He said walking to stand in front of Madison before promising he was going to get her out of this mess. Then the Xenotome opened and showed us a clue. A new spell code. Then the creature that had turned Madison to stone appeared in the city and the rangers morphed after Vida made a pun.

"Lets rock!" She said then realised what she had said.

"Sorry sis." She apologised to her sister before morphing and leaving on the mystic racers. Wolf growled slightly as I stood and watched. I looked at him and asked.

"What? It's not as if I can do anything." He made another growl then pulled on my jeans leg. I knelt in front of him and asked.

"What?" He licked my wrist and a mark appeared. It was in the shape of the mystic seal. He licked it again and it turned into a thick leather bracelet with a chunky gold mystic seal embedded into it. I looked at it then at him as the same mystic seal appeared on his coat. I was still confused until I heard cheering from the crystal ball and got up to see Nick destroying the creature and Madison became human once more. I grinned at her as she asked what was going on.

"No time the others are still in danger." Udonna told her as Necrolai, the bat thing that had attacked them before, kicked the rumble in a huff before it reassembled and grew in size. Madison morphed and made her way to their location. Nick apologised, they got a new spell code, went into titan mode and used the new spell code. My grin widened as they formed the Titan Megazord. I did a little cheer and Wolf jumped to see what was going on. I picked him up and watched with him and Udonna as the rangers fought and defeated the creature once and for all.

"They did it!" I cheered grinning as I bounced up and down slightly hugging Wolf who barked happily. I put him down as Udonna smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they have." She noted before turning to me.

"I see you've learned who to deal with Wolf's over-protectiveness." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it took the best part of a month to get used to it but I finally understand why he's like it." I said and Udonna gave me an inquiring look.

"Wolf's been inside me since I was a baby so he's part of me. He knows about how I grew up and how much my life in Briarwood means to me; what it means to us." We looked at each other before a solitary tears slipped from my eye and onto his muzzle. I wiped my face and said.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Udonna." I told her looking at her in the eye.

"The reason I moved to Briarwood was because of my parents. My father, an abusive drunk, made my life a living hell from the minute I could walk. My mother, an extreme workaholic, didn't give a damn if I stayed with them or on the streets. When I moved to Briarwood, met Vida, Madison, Chip, Xander and Toby I felt like I was starting over, turning a new leaf. Then I met Nick, a stranger in town like me, and it reminded me of the life I lived back home." I paused as Wolf nuzzled my leg making me smile slightly as I dropped her gaze.

"Then I was pulled head first into a world I had long since thought was just made in fairy tales;" I looked at her again and finished.

"And it turns out two of my dearest friends live in that world." Udonna looked at me, a mixture of emotions in her gaze, as she took in all the information.

"The worst part of it is my parents are coming to visit tomorrow. I don't know why or what possessed them to take a sudden interest in my life." I said and Wolf nodded before giving me a loving lick and nip on my hand.

"I won't tell the others about your parents unless you want me to, Bonnie, and if it gets too much you only need to come here and both Clare and I will be here for you." I looked at her soft features for a moment before giving her a weak smile and letting a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Udonna." I said then hugged her tightly. She hesitated for a moment before hugging me back and saying.

"Your welcome, Bonnie. I'm also guessing your father is the reason you don't like being touched." I nodded resting my chin on her shoulder gently as another tears rolled down my cheek. Then Wolf barked and I let go and looked at him.

"What is it, boy?" I asked him and he looked towards to entrance then back at me.

"You wanna go home?" I asked him with a tearful but happy smile. He shook his head and I looked at the entrance. I saw Chip. My eyes widened and I quickly wiped my face a blush as plain as the nose on my face leapt to the surface as Udonna asked.

"Is anything the matter Chip?" He shook his head and said.

"I came to walk Bonnie and Wolf home. I need to talk to her about something." Wolf narrowed his eyes and gave a small growl.

"Wolf." I warned him and he sat and put his muzzle in the air stubbornly.

"Don't you dare start this now, mutt." I warned him and he scooted round so he had his back to me.

"Wolf," I paused and I saw the smiles of Udonna and Chip.

"I'm going to count to three and you better behave or you'll have to disappear while my parents visit." I told him but he didn't move.

"One." His ears twitched.

"Two." His body shifted slightly.

"Thr-" I had barely started when he jumped on me and sat on my stomach to stop me counting.

"You stubborn, mischievous little pup!" I laughed as Udonna tried to keep her laughter at bay while Chip just let his out. Wolf, on the other hand, just sat there on my stomach and looked down at me with a stubborn look in his eye.

"Get off!" I told him and he did. Chip offered me his hand but I shook my head getting up by myself.

"I'm a big girl, I can get up by myself." I said brushing down my back then turning to Wolf.

"That was not behaving, my young wolf." I told him and he gave me a small sheepish bark. I smiled and shook my head.

"Go home. I'll be there soon and don't sit on the sofa." He did as he was told and I looked at the red-heads with me.

"I guess I better go get everything ready for tomorrow." They nodded before Chip offered me his arm making me smile.

"Ever the gentleman." I remarked taking his arm and we bid Udonna goodbye. We walked through town in silence before I asked.

"What did you want to talk to me about Chip?" He went a little nervous before saying.

"Well, I was wondering. You know how we both like archery and we both belong to the archery club?" I nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe, you'd like to do some archery this weekend. Just the two of us." I looked at him in his nervousness then asked.

"Like a one-on-one training session?" He nodded and a slow soft smile wormed it's way onto my face.

"I'd like that." I said nodding before going into the store and up to my apartment to get it ready for tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Magic 5

Author's note: This chapter is set during the episode Whispering Lies. I hope you're enjoying the story so far because I'm enjoying writing it. :D

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

_Ok, breathe. Just breathe. _I thought as I waited outside the store and a taxi pulled up outside. I told Toby I wouldn't be able to work today and told him what was going on and he gave me the day off. Mother got out first and saw me. She put on her best fake smile and said.

"Bonnie! Hello my darling." I forced a smile and said.

"Hello Mother." She walked over to me and gave me a quick hug and an air kiss on the cheek. I hated it when she did that. Then Father got out of the taxi and gave me a fake smile.

"Hello Bonners." He said and I felt anger boil in my very core. The reason I hated it when the rangers called me 'Bonners' was because my father called me it.

"Hello Father." I said and he gave me a rather too tight hug. Once he let go they followed me into the store and, against my wishes, we bumped into the rangers and Toby.

"Hey Bonnie! Come listen to these tunes." Vida called and I grinned.

"Coming V!" I called then told my parents.

"I'll be back in two seconds, ok?" They frowned but nodded and I quickly jogged over to Vida high fiving Chip and Xander as they passed me. I waved to Madison as I joined Vida on stage and she gave me the headphones. The music had a latin feeling to it yet it still held some of Vida's trade mark pop in it.

"This is awesome V." I said taking the headphones off. Then Vida noticed my parents.

"Who's the couple by the door?" She asked and I cringed slightly.

"My parents." I stated and she patted my back softly. Mother with her shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin was looking round the place in mild disgust. Father, on the other hand, with his dark brown curls, green eyes and proper tanned skin wasn't taking his eyes off me. I got off the stage Vida following then walked back over to them.

"Hi, I'm Vida. I'm a friend of Bonnie." Vida greeted them warmly and they gave her tightly force smiles.

"Hello Vida, I'm June Miller, this is my husband, Andrew." Mother said and Vida looked confused.

"Your last name's Miller?" Mother nodded.

"I'm confused, if your last name is Miller then how come Bonnie's last name is Phoenix?" My parents looked at each other before nodding.

"That's what our visit today is about, dear, we came to explain it to Bonnie." Father said and I tried not to shudder. Soon Xander, Chip, Madison, Nick and Toby had drifted over to us and had introduced themselves before Toby turned to me.

"Bonnie, I'm going to need you to work Sunday and lock up tonight." He said and I nodded.

"Will do, boss." I smiled before excusing us then took my parents up to my apartment. Before I opened the front door I paused and turned to them.

"Fair warning you may be in for a shock when you go inside." I told them and they took on board looks. I sighed opened the door went in and found Wolf. He, as I had discovered last night, could turn into many animals but preferred to be in his wolf form. However, for the sake of my parents, we had agreed that he would be a Chinook puppy until my parents left that evening.

"Hello boy." I smiled as he got up from his bed and bounded over to us.

"You got a dog?!" My parents chorused in shock when I picked him up and kind of cradled him when I turned to them.

"Yeah, I found him and took him in when no owner came knocking in answer to my poster that I had put out." I lied smoothly. I knew I was going to regret that when they found out the truth.

"What's its name?" Father asked sternly.

"**His **name is Wolf." I told him and Wolf barked twice in fake happiness. He knew who they were even if they didn't know him.

"Creative." Mother drawled sarcastically making Wolf growl slightly.

"Wolf, behave." I told him softly before leading the way into the living room.

"You did well for a seventeen year old." Father muttered sitting on the sofa with Mother. I sat in in sofa chair with Wolf on my lap as we sat in silence for a minute before I asked.

"Why did you come here?" Mother shifted uncomfortably while Father put his arm round her.

"Well, Bonnie, like Andrew said to Mina-"

"Vida." I corrected her tensing even so slightly.

"To Vida we've come to explain why our surnames are different." Mother continued rolling her eyes.

"I'm adopted?" I guessed and Father nodded.

"Hole in one, Bonnie, hole in one." He got up and Wolf growled at him when he came up to me. I shushed Wolf and told him to go his bed and to stay there which he did. Then Father- Mr Miller grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground slightly. I set my jaw and glared at him slightly as he pulled me till I was eye level with him.

"And because of that, I have no regrets in doing this." He held me at the same height with one hand and used his other to punch me in the gut several times before dropping me on the ground and kicking me in the stomach, chest and back. Mrs Miller just stood up and walked to the door completely ignoring the fact that her husband was beating the living daylights out of a girl who had once called them her parents. She left while Mr Miller kept beating me and that last for about an hour before he too left. Wolf whimpered as he turned back into himself and padded over to me. I was bruised, bleeding and crying. Wolf nudged my face with his wet nose whimpering when all I did was cry harder and curl myself into a tiny ball. He whimpered once more before running out the door and to somewhere else. I laid there sobbing my heart out in pain, in fear, in the dyer need to feel like I wasn't alone. Then I blacked out...

_Three hours later..._

I came round to find Wolf laying next to me, snuggled close keeping me warm and protected, even thought he was part of me I felt incredibly safe with him like that. I sighed softly then realised I was in a bed. Not my own bed and not in my own flat ether. I was back at Rootcore.

"So this is where you ran off to." I whispered hoarsely as I gently ran my hand through his fur. He looked at me, licked my nose before getting up off the bed and padding quickly out of the room. I sat up slowly not knowing what was injured and what wasn't and pulled back the blanket that had covered me. I was bare foot and still in my clothes. I smiled slightly as I leaned on the bed frame to get myself standing then used the wall to help me follow Wolf. He was in the main room with Udonna and Clare, who had turned herself bald! I smiled slightly at their backs before joining them at the table.

"Why is Nick fighting alone?" Clare asked as we watched him fighting Koragg, the knight that had attacked us when we first met.

"Notify the others," Udonna said then they looked at each other.

"Then get yourself some hair." She finished with a small smile as Clare took on a sheepish look.

"Might be a good idea, just in case it turns cold." I whispered my throat killing me. They looked at me and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know, I should be resting." They nodded before Clare left and Wolf and Udonna smiled at me.

"You've learned." Udonna remarked and I nodded before Wolf nuzzled my leg.

"Yeah, from my friends and my Wolf." I said with a soft smile before kneeling down in front of Wolf and giving him a hug and a kiss on the nose. Then I stood and watched with Udonna as the other rangers arrived, titan'd up and battled Koragg in his centor megazord mode before turning it into a megazord like the rangers normally had.

"Oh my word." I muttered in shock as he stolen the rangers combining power then used it to raise Morticon, leader of the Morlock army, from the pit of the underworld. Wolf whimpered in fear and shrank behind me as the battle took a turn for the worst. I stood there speechless as I watched the fight, not even able to offer a word of comfort to my fearful canine companion.

"Udonna, we have to do something. They could be killed!" I finally got out but Udonna put her hand on mine and said.

"Watch, I know they can send him back. we just have to believe they can then they'll believe they can." I looked at her in fear before back at the fight as Nick got a sudden burst of strength and attacked Morticon before countering the spell and sending Morticon back to the Underworld. I blinked twice before Koragg left and the rangers returned to the store.

"W-what... H-how... huh?!" I asked incoherently frankly confused and stunned by the turn of events. Wolf yawned and Udonna told me to go back to the room I woke up in and rest. I protested saying.

"But I feel fine." She gave me a look and said.

"Bonnie, be honest, are you really ok?" I knew the tone in her voice and looked down.

"I don't know any more." I stated simply before Wolf looked down and started to fade.

"Wolf?" I asked looking at him. He continued to fade.

"Wolf, where are you going?" I asked him but he was already gone. I was now so confused and stunned my brain just went into shut down and I collapsed...


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of Magic 6

About two weeks passed and Bonnie had decided to stay away from Rootcore and the mystic realm while she gathered what was left of herself and tried to think of something logical. She wasn't a logical person but she still tried to think of a logical solution to her dilemma. Wolf hadn't returned to her since he vanished at Rootcore, she had frequent dizzy spells and was starting to worry her friends and landlord. Bonnie had also cancelled her one-on-one training session with Chip because she couldn't risk having a dizzy spell and doing him harm.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Madison called carefully when Bonnie hadn't showed for work that day. Madison entered Bonnie's apartment and found her looking as if she had received some heartbreaking news. Madison took in her appearance slightly shocked. Bonnie's trade mark purple hair was down behind her shoulders, her skin was incredibly pale, her eyes had lost their usual sparkle and she was dressed in a black band top, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Bonnie?" Madison asked softly and Bonnie's eyes flicked to her.

"Hello Madison." She croaked. Obviously she had been crying. Madison walked over to her quickly out of concern.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She asked sitting next to Bonnie who shook her head. She gestured to a sheet of paper in front of her. It was a letter entailing the results of a DNA test that had been sent by the Millers to prove they weren't her parents, the letter also entailed the story of how they had taken her in.

"Bonnie, you are coming with us to Rootcore. Since you collapsed Udonna and Clare have been worried sick about you, asking everyday if you're alright." Madison told her friend taking her hand.

"Madison, I can't go. Not without him." Bonnie croaked referring to her missing friend. Madison turned to her and hugged her.

"Wolf is part of you, he is always with you even if he doesn't have a physical presence next to you." She whispered and Bonnie nodded. Just then a clap of thunder came from outside.

"Oh great, rain." Bonnie frowned taking on some of her normal self causing Madison to smile.

"I'll grab my umbrella and we'll go." Bonnie smiled seeing the smile on her friends' face before grabbing her umbrella from the hanger on the wall by the door.

"Come on, we better go put their minds at ease." Madison grinned and linked arm with her friend before they opened the umbrella and made their way quickly to Rootcore. The umbrella didn't protect both of them very well so both ended up wet in the end abandoning the umbrella idea both running through the woods to reach Rootcore dry. Madison got there first and greeted her team mates with a grin.

"Hey guys." She smiled and the rangers, Udonna included, gave her worried looks.

"Don't look so worried, guys. Honestly, you'd think they'd have a bit more faith in the weird one, huh?" Bonnie grinned walking in even more soaked than Madison.

"Bonnie!" Vida grinned and ran at her friend with a hug. Bonnie hugged her back feeling much better than she had been feeling in the time she had shut herself away from her friends.

"Hey V." Bonnie chuckled letting go before saying.

"Oh dear, I've got you wet." Vida shrugged not really bothered before Chip cheered.

"Hey! You actually made it!" Bonnie smiled brightly at him and said.

"Took some persuading from Madison to get me here though." He shrugged and hugged her tightly getting a hug in return.

"Who said you were the weird one?" He asked after pulling away.

"Who said I was talking about myself?" Bonnie asked him in mild jest before he took out his wand and cast a drying spell over those who were wet.

"That felt weird and thanks." Bonnie smiled then Chip put his arm round her shoulders. She didn't mind the gesture at all.

"Udonna was about to tell us a story." Udonna nodded with a bright smile before thunder clapped again making Bonnie jump and move closer to Chip.

"I take it's going to be a scary story?" She asked Udonna who gave a small smirk.

"Depends if you find it frightening or not." She said and the teens gathered round the main table as Udonna started the story.

"Gather round, rangers, and hear the story of the beast stallion who's strength was known across the land." She started.

"The legendary Catastros!" from the Xenotome galloped forth a pure black stallion then galloped into the crystal ball and showed the teens the story as Udonna narrated. Bonnie gripped Chip's hand tightly as her fear started to rise.

"Many have tried in vain to brake the mightiest creature of them all; but Catastros was stronger than a hundred men and no one was able to harness is fierce power." Bonnie and the teens felt goose bumps on their skin as the story continued.

"Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil; but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit." Udonna finished the story and the teens were afraid. Very afraid.

"Wow, that was the scariest story I've ever heard." Chip started getting excited and a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder passed before he grinned.

"Tell it again!" Bonnie put her hand on his chest as a sign to calm down while Vida agreed.

"Even I'm a little freaked out." The others looked at her.

"Just a little." She insisted before Xander smirked saying.

"Well, I'm not scared." Then the lights went out then back on and the group found Vida cradling Xander who was looking petrified. He opened an eye and thought fast.

"Just making sure you're safe, V." He lied patting her shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said then dropped him on the floor making Udonna and Bonnie chuckle. Nick sat on the table as the group faced their mentor as she joined them.

"You guys can't be afraid of a silly horse." Bonnie frowned and said.

"I never said I was." Chip nudged her and said.

"You are though, if you weren't you would of let go of my hand by now." Bonnie elbowed him but did not release his hand.

"Make no mistake, Catastros is a force to be reckoned with, Nick." Udonna warned the young wizard before Madison started to speak.

"But Koragg must of tamed him since he has control of him." Udonna nodded.

"Yes, for Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day." Then she started to leave and Clare entered smiling brightly.

"Not you just love a good rain storm? Washes away the stress of the day." She smiled as the rangers looked at her and tried not to laugh. Clare had turned her hair into whipped cream. Bonnie covered her mouth with both hands to keep her giggles hidden.

"Clare, you're steaming." Madison said trying to not laugh at their friend.

"Oh! Yeah, I crossed a hot coco spell with the spell of protection, keeps me warm on these cold stormy nights." The rangers were finding it harder to control their giggles as Udonna gave a small gasp of shock at the sight of her apprentice. Vida, struggling to keep the laughter out of her voice, walked forward and gestured to Clare's hair.

"Your... Your hair... Your hair..." She said trying not to laugh. Clare ran a finger through the cream and tasted it before gasping in shock and patted her head.

"I forgot to emit the part about the toppings! I'm allergic to whipped cream!" Clare announced before going to to sneeze. The rangers backed away not wanting to get hit by the cream still holding in their laughter. When Clare sneezed the cream shot straight at Udonna and hit it her. Udonna walked off to get cleaned up looking slightly bad tempered while Clare went to sneeze again.

"Nick! Quick! Point your wand at me and say 'Vanishio!'" Nick did as he was told and Clare's hair returned to normal before thanking him and leaving in an embarrassed fashion. Bonnie and the rangers couldn't keep it in any more. They just let it out, all their contained giggles and chortles and laughter.

"Oh I've missed this so much." Bonnie giggled as Chip hugged her tightly saying.

"We've missed having you around." He said making Bonnie smile even more.

"Hey, we better get home." Madison smiled leaving with her sister.

"Yeah, my sister's going to kill me if I don't get home soon." Nick sighed leaving too and Xander bade Chip and Bonnie goodbye. Chip and Bonnie stood wondering why they had taken off all of a sudden before Chip inquired.

"Can you hear music?" Bonnie smiled at the sound of her favourite song Penelope's Song by Loreena McKennitt. Chip smiled and let her go only to bow and ask.

"May I have this dance?" Bonnie smiled sheepishly and nodded. She let him take her hand and put one on her waist before waltzing her round the room in time to the music. No words were shared between the two as they dance solely focused on the other not noticing that they were being watched and that they were slowly bringing each other closer. Soon the song ended and the couple stared at the other, not moving, not taking their eyes from the others, not even daring to breathe for fear it might ruin the moment. The spectators, Clare and Udonna, smiled softly as they watched the scene; they had known Chip had feelings for Bonnie since Madison had been turned to stone, hence why he wanted to have the one-on-one archery training with her. But they had no idea about Bonnie, she kept things like that to herself. Bonnie's heart stopped beating when Chip bent his head slightly and went to kiss her but stopped a little away from her lips.

"If you don't want me to, just say." Bonnie looked at him then smiled slightly.

"Now why would I do that?" Before closing her eyes and closing the gap between them. Clare grinned at her mentor who smiled and nodded before whispering.

"We should let them know they're being watched." Clare gave her mentor a small pleading look while Chip moved his hands, one to Bonnie's back the other to her hair.

"Give them a minute." Clare whispered as Bonnie wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"Now would be a good time to stop them." This time Clare agreed and the pair walked down the stairs and smiled.

"If only Maddie was here with her camera." Clare said loudly and the couple sprang apart blushing brightly on both halves.

"Oh wow look at the time. I really should be going." Bonnie said quickly looking at her imaginary watch before walking quickly towards the exit.

"Wait for me! I don't have an umbrella!" Chip called equally embarrassed. Udonna stopped him before he left and said.

"You realise, Chip, now that you two have shared something like that Bonnie'll be waiting for you to ask her out." Chip smiled at his mentor and nodded.

"I originally planned to ask her out then kiss her but it didn't happen that way." He said before bidding them goodnight and ran to catch up with Bonnie who had slowed her pace to wait for him but not get cold at the same time. Chip put his arm round her to keep her warm and protected under the umbrella when they heard barking. Bonnie blinked as she saw who was in front of them.

"Wolf?!" She called out hopefully and he ran towards them.

"Wolf!" Bonnie grinned as he reached them. She knelt down and hugged him tightly having missed him so much. She didn't know why he had disappeared and frankly didn't care why he did but she was over joyed to see him again.

"Hey Wolf, you've been worrying Bonnie sick." Chip told him but Bonnie shook her head getting to her feet again.

"Don't worry about that now, come on, lets go home." She whispered and Chip walked her to her flat, Wolf right by her side...

_The Next day..._

Bonnie was first in the store and, when it opened, was full of energy; helping customers, taking stock, cleaning the kitchen and making sure she smiled. To be honest she couldn't stop smiling. When chip had entered the store that morning he'd asked her out and she was only too happy to accept. Nick entered the store looking tired.

"Nice of you to join us." Xander smiled at him.

"Sorry I'm late, didn't sleep much." Nick muttered putting on his work shirt. Vida went over to him and said in a baby voice.

"Aw! Didn't that scary thunder keep you up?" Bonnie smiled even brighter and said.

"Vida, don't tease Nick. I'm sure he just had a rough night that's all." Nick nodded to her in thanks before their morphers sounded and the rangers of the group left. Bonnie's smiled faded as worry over took her. About ten minutes later Chip ran in grabbed her hand and pulled her out the store as she called.

"Be back in a few Toby!" She ran with Chip asking repeatedly what was going on and only finding out when it was explained at Rootcore. The rangers had been fighting Koragg when Nick was sucked into a dark seal with Catastros but since Udonna did not know what dimension they had gone to she couldn't transport the rangers there. The rangers checked the crystal ball but found nothing. Wolf appeared and barked sparking an idea in Bonnie.

"I've had an idea!" She said louder than she meant to say it. The others turned to her and she put her idea forth.

"Wolf can travel from one space to another, what if we sent Wolf to find him then return with his location?" Wolf barked once looking serious and determined but Udonna found a flaw in the plan.

"Wolf can only travel through spaces with you, Bonnie, he can't travel on his own." Bonnie deflated in defeat and said.

"Oh. Well, bang goes that theory." The rangers left but Bonnie stayed, Wolf wanting to say hello to Udonna when Clare came in smiling brightly.

"Hello Bonnie. Welcome back Wolf." She grinned at the two. Wolf barked happily and went over to her. Udonna walked over to Bonnie and leant against the table next to her.

"You seemed happy this morning." Udonna said trying to ease the worry from both their minds. Bonnie smiled slightly and said.

"I guess I'm still buzzing from this morning." Udonna looked at her in intrigue. Bonnie started smiling sheepishly with a blush as she started playing with her purple hair that ended half way down her back.

"Chip asked me out this morning." she stated simply in a soft kind of way. Udonna smiled brightly, Clare squealed jumping up and down in happiness while Wolf stared at his human half in shock.

"Stop looking at me like that, Wolf." Bonnie said and the wolf blinked before padding over to her and pulling on her trouser leg. She knelt, he liked her face happily, the three women laughed and the wolf barked happily. Then rangers returned shortly and started trying to find a way to bring Nick back. Bonnie asked if there was anything she could do to help making the rangers looked at each other.

"Can you read this?" Xander showed her a page in a book. Bonnie recognised it as the language of the ancients that the rangers had been learning.

"No." She stated simply then the rangers shook their heads.

"I could teach her, if that's ok?" Clare suggested and Bonnie looked at Udonna who nodded and Wolf barked twice in triumph.

"Alright, alright, I know you said I was going to get dragged into this one way or another. Don't start getting cocky or you'll end up like Xander." Wolf and the others laughed but Xander scowled and Udonna told Bonnie not to tease Xander. Clare took Bonnie to the library and started to learn what was what in the language...

_An hour later..._

Bonnie had learnt some of the language as if it was her first language and was starting to work out what other words were when the rangers were called away to fight a monster made out of stone while Chip tried to remember Koragg's spell to reverse it and bring back Nick. The two teens watched from Rootcore, one wishing to help fight the other wishing they'd be careful. Udonna swiftly joined them and watched as the rangers battled the monster that had their megazord power and Chip remembered the spell bringing Nick forth but something shocked them all. Nick was riding Catastros.

"Oh my word!" Bonnie grinned at the sight. Then Nick **combined **with Catastros and battled the rock monster.

"The guy has some guts, I'll give him that." Bonnie remarked smiling making Clare chuckle and Udonna smile. Then Nick defeated the monster and reclaimed their megazord power but Catastros reared making Nick fall off then he galloped away and combined with Koragg before he disappeared.

"So, Nick's back, Catastros is a neutral component in the battle of good and evil, and we all learned something. Just another normal day in Briarwood." Bonnie joked and the rangers returned. Clare and Bonnie welcomed him back, Chip put his arm round Bonnie's waist and Udonna took Nick outside to talk before starting the rangers lesson.

"Had fun while I was out?" Chip asked Bonnie who moved closer to him and put her arm round his waist.

"As fun as learning a new language can be." She returned looking up at him with a special smile. The rangers, unaware of their change in relationship, looked between the two and Xander asked.

"Is there something you two need to tell us?" Chip looked at Bonnie who nodded and let him tell them.

"Bonnie and I are a couple." He said then he asked Bonnie.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit? Just until Nick and Udonna get back? We can practise combat if you need the practise." Bonnie nodded then they left before the rangers even had a chance to voice their views or congratulations. They went to the clearing near Rootcore and Chip removed his cape carefully before they took their stances.

"Ready?" Chip asked and Bonnie nodded parting her legs slightly, raising her fists one closer to her body than the other and her left knee bent slightly. Chip aimed a kick at her head. Bonnie blocked it with her arm and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back slight as Bonnie returned to her first position then aimed I punch followed through by a kick at his chest and head. Both were blocked and Chip tackled her to the ground.

"Is this part of the practise?" Bonnie asked with a smirk, not minding at all by the fact that Chip was hovering over her. Chip smiled slightly before giving her a kiss. Bonnie broke the kiss before putting her foot on his stomach and kicking him over the top of her before she got up and folded her arms with a smile, her hair tousled by the fast movements from earlier.

"You're good." Chip smiled up at her before getting up and going over to her. He went behind her and wrapped his arm round her waist while saying.

"Maybe good enough to match me." And he hugged her to him kissing her cheek. Bonnie smiled and turned her head to capture his lips before hearing Vida, Madison, Xander and Nick shout.

"OH MY GOD!" The couple stopped their embrace and looked at the source of the yelling to find the rangers, Clare and Udonna, the latter two smiling broadly. Bonnie blushed brightly as Wolf bounded over to them and jumped into her arms. Wolf licked his human once and licked Chip twice.

"Well, looks like our brief moment of secrecy is over." Chip sighed still hugging Bonnie to him as she nodded still smiling up at him. Wolf barked happily and Bonnie put him on the ground.

"I think somebody wants to play." Wolf nodded and went to fetch a stick.

"Charlie, could you let go? I need to go play with Wolf." Charlie was Chip's real name and he let Bonnie call him it. Chip nodded and complied getting a peak on the cheek before his girlfriend ran off to find her wolf waving bye to their friends.

"Go on! I know you're dying to tease me." Chip said and Vida and Madison hugged him tightly.

"We are so proud Chip! You're growing up!" Vida laughed letting go, Madison agreed while the boys congratulated him then the lesson got under way...


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Magic 7

Bonnie frowned when she came into work about a week after the adventure with Nick going missing. Xander was sitting on his backside in a wheel-y chair barking orders before getting the fright of his life by a cardboard cut out.

"Afternoon guys." She smiled trying to cheer up her friends while Toby spoke to Xander.

"Hey Bon- Wow." Chip smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. The others looked at her and their mouths dropped. Underneath her work shirt she was wearing a plain black tank top showing off her arms for once and a denim skirt that ended just above her knees showing off her legs.

"What?" Bonnie asked smiling slightly before joining in with the work.

"Hear that guys? Born leader." Xander said boasting while Vida and Bonnie rolled their eyes before Xander asked who the cardboard cut out was and got lectured by Toby on Jake Bone-Breaker with the rest of the group before Bonnie asked.

"Isn't he the guy who played lead vocals and guitar for Hairy Hatchet?" Toby nodded enthusiastically while the other stared at her.

"My neighbours played nothing but Hairy Hatchet when I lived with my adopted parents." She explained getting back to work like the others making an excuse not to take care of the cardboard cut out. But Xander being Xander cast the wrong spell and brought the cut out to life!

"Hello Cincinnati!" The cut out cheered looking round then turned confused before the morphers went off and Nick and Vida went to investigate.

"I think I'll go clean the kitchen." Bonnie said awkwardly before shuffling out of the store grateful that it was still part of her job to maintain the kitchen. Before the rest of the rangers had to bolt it when Toby came out, saw the rock star, went to get a camera then returned only to find him as a cardboard cut out. Bonnie saw the rangers leave and ran out the store calling.

"Be back in a few Toby!" she followed the rangers until she found them in a car park injured thanks to Necrolai who soon took off.

"Are you alright?" she asked walking over to them swiftly.

"Yeah, but smile. We're on camera." Madison said before the group left quickly and went to Rootcore knowing that their shifts had ended and it was time to train.

"Hey guys- Whoa." Clare stared at Bonnie.

"Oh come on! It's not much of a difference surely!" She stated tiredly. Clare smiled slightly and went back to her chores while Udonna entered looking stern.

"Rangers." She stated and showed them the footage of their battle from the camera.

"You need to protect your identities at all cost. This tape could put us all in danger." Udonna stated then Madison noticed something.

"Wait, what was that?" She asked and re-round the tape to show Necrolai sitting atop the car reading a piece of paper.

"Looks like some kind of map." Nick stated and Bonnie looked at the picture closely.

"Yes but there's more to it than that." Udonna said moving closer.

"It's a map written by the ancients." Then it clicked.

"That was going to be put on display at the Briarwood museum." The rangers looked at her and she continued to look at the map.

"On the way home from doing some grocery shopping I bumped into a man carrying that this morning and I heard him talking about it after he snapped at me for being a 'clumsy fool'. Anything artistic catches my eye, you know that." She explained and the group nodded knowing her artistic skill got her into more trouble than her impulsiveness did.

"Lets take a closer look." Madison said and made a copy of the map appear on the console in front of them. Udonna picked it up gently and examined it further.

"Oh my." She said softly.

"I thought this was lost, it's the map to the Fire-Heart." Her voice grew softer and Chip.

"The Fire-Heart! No way!" Bonnie and Chip looked at each excitedly, one knowing what that meant the other not so much.

"What's the Fire-Heart?" Chip asked and Bonnie sighed face palming herself.

"The ancients believed it to be a source of incredible power." Bonnie said and the group looked at her amazed.

"Clare's been teaching me how to read the language of the ancients, remember?" They nodded and she turned a little bashful.

"Well, I was looking for book to read to help improve my reading ability and I came across a book of legends and decided to read it. It mentioned the Fire-Heart in there but it didn't say what it was, just that it had amazing power." Bonnie finished and Chip budged her smiling broadly.

"So that means we have to find it before Necrolai scaly little hands on it." Vida said pounding her fist into her palm but Udonna took on a grave expression and voice.

"Oh, that won't be easy. It says that you must traverse the sermarian forest." She said and Xander smiled slightly as he said.

"That's alright, we like forests, don't we guys?" The group of teens nodded before Udonna shook her head looking at them.

"This one is unlike any that you know. Imagine your worst nightmare." Udonna told them trying to press the danger of the forest into their thick skulls.

"That's easy." Chip stated making his girlfriend think he was going to say something serious.

"My mum puts my cell phone in the dryer and the next time we morph my uniform is really tiny." The group, apart from Bonnie and Udonna, laughed. Bonnie face palmed herself while Udonna turned to them and snapped.

"Enough!" The teens fell silent at once.

"You are about to begin the most dangerous you have ever undertaken. Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger; Evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go." Udonna handed Nick the map saying.

"Remember; returning with the Fire-Heart will not be your success. Your success will be to return at all." The teens nodded and worry spread through Bonnie as she went to leave with them but Chip stopped her.

"You're staying here, Bonnie." He told her seriously but she shook her head.

"I'm going with you. If you go and don't come back then I'll be haunted by it for the rest of my life." Chip shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. Udonna watched seeing the distressed couple and knowing that one would need to be comforted if it all went south.

"And it'll haunt me for the rest of my life if you come, get hurt and don't make it back. I don't want you getting hurt." Chip told her softly but Bonnie was determined to go with him.

"Charlie, I don't care if I get hurt. I care if you and the others get hurt and that's my worst nightmare. You never returning because, believe it or not, Charlie thorn I love you and I don't want you dying out there." Bonnie told him trying not to cry at the thought of loosing him or any of the others. Chip stared at her for a minute before kissing her forehead telling her.

"I love you too Bonnie Phoenix but the matter isn't up for negotiation. You're staying." Then he looked at Wolf who had been sitting next to the table silently the whole time.

"Keep Bonnie out of trouble for me, Wolf." He told the wolf before leaving to join his fellow rangers. Bonnie watched him go before a single tear ran down her cheek watching him go. Udonna came to her side and gently put her arm round the smaller girls' shoulders.

"Come on, they'll be alright." She whispered before guiding Bonnie to a chair and sitting her down before going to make some tea to steady the girls' nerves...

_When the rangers returned..._

Bonnie had been reading, practising her language skills when the door opened and she thought it was Clare.

"Hello Clare." she murmured distractedly. Then the visitor chuckled and her head shot up and his way.

"You really thought I was Clare?" Chip asked smiling making her face light up in a grin before she closed her book, placed it on the table and walked over to him. She looked at him firmly before punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" HE asked rubbing his now bruised and muddy arm.

"For worrying me half to death!" Bonnie snapped before softening and taking out a tissue. She gently wiped away the mud from his left cheek and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"There's a clean spot here." Chip whispered in her ear pointing to his lips. Bonnie smirked and leaned in before stopping.

"Not until you've cleaned up, lover boy." She whispered before going back to the table and resuming her reading.

"Oh come on!" Chip sighed before the others entered.

"Hey Bonnie." They chorused.

"Hello guys." She replied still smirking as Chip complained about not getting a proper welcome back kiss.

"I told you, not until you've cleaned up." Bonnie's smirk increased when Chip bent over the back over her chair and said.

"But that could take ages and you might forget." Bonnie chuckled and asked.

"If I forget to give you a kiss, what, prey tell, would be my punishment?" Chip smirked and whispered in her ear.

"No intimate cuddles before and after work." Bonnie blushed brightly pretty sure the others heard because their eyes widened and their mouths hung open in shock and surprise.

"Welcome back rangers." Udonna smiled walking in then notice them all looking at the couple at the table.

"What's the matter?" She asked and Bonnie hid her face with the book while Vida pointed at her then Chip then back to Bonnie.

"We just learn something very interesting about their relationship-"

"You dare, Vida, and I will never forgive you." Bonnie growled from behind the book while Wolf growled at the look Chip was giving them all. Udonna shook her head and asked to know what they had found out from the trip. Vida handed her the half of the secret to the Fire-Heart and explained why it was ripped. Udonna nodded gravely before saying that they would need to work out the puzzle. Madison nodded and cast a cleaning spell, removing the mud from all rangers.

"I'm clean now." Chip told his girlfriend who gave him a dry look and said.

"Not in front of the others." She turned back to her book and Chip sighed mockingly.

"Guess Toby will want to know how the CD rack broke yesterday-"

"Charlie you really are determined aren't you?" Bonnie asked closing her book and finally meeting his gaze.

"Is it my fault that I can't help but me enchanted by every second I'm with you?" Vida rolled her eyes with Nick while Madison, Udonna, Xander and Clare, who had entered at the beginning of the statement, awed softly.

"Flattery, my love, will get you nowhere with this girl," She paused to smile softly.

"But it does make my heart swell with love when you look at me like that." The couple kissed before the group left for work...


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of Magic 8

Bonnie was in the park thinking about how much her life had changed when an explosion sounded and the rangers were brought crashing to her feet. She gasped in shock then knelt by their sides making sure that they were alright. Then maniacal laughter sounded and Necrolai appeared with a new monster. Bonnie looked at them then at her injured friends and her impulsiveness took over. She stood and walked to the front of the group before taking her stands against them. Necrolai laughed flipping her wing like hair behind her shoulder saying.

"The rangers fall and they send a pathetic little child to defeat us. How delightful." Bonnie hardened her gaze at the bat before putting her index finger and thumb in her mouth and gave a long hard whistle. Within seconds Wolf howled and pounced attacking the seconded creature knocking it over before going to Bonnie's side.

"Good boy Wolf." She told him before turning back to Necrolai who huffed and took off leaving the creature to fight Bonnie. Bonnie and Wolf looked at each other before nodding. Bonnie put her wrist with her bracelet across her chest before putting her middle and index fingers on the mystic symbol calling.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" She sprang into the air Wolf by her side and he grew in size before moulding with her making her the Black Mystic Ranger. Her armour was like the others, her visor was in the shape of a wolves head as was the symbol on her cape.

"Power of the Animals! Black Mystic Ranger!" She called taking her stands again.

"Wow!"

"Incredible!"

"Go Bonnie Go!" Sounded from the rangers as she took out her Magistaff and turned it into one of its three modes. Wand, Crossbow and Sword. She chose sword first and got the creature to its last legs in close combat before finishing it off with turning her Magistaff into a crossbow and firing Wolf's Spirit Attack ultimately destroying the creature. She powered down and turned to the rangers with a small sheepish smile. Chip got up first powering down before hugging her tightly asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, silly, calm down." Bonnie told him sweetly before letting go of him. The others joined them in powering down and went to Rootcore.

"You're lucky Toby let us have the day off." Bonnie said holding hands with Chip, one hand stuffed in her jeans pockets.

"You realise Udonna will want to know how you're able to morph, right?" Nick asked and Bonnie nodded.

"I've been preparing a way of how to explain it so everyone understands it." She muttered before they reached the entrance. They went in and Wolf padded over to the blonde apprentice that had her nose buried deep inside a book.

"Hey guys." Clare waved distractedly too engrossed into the book she was reading before Udonna entered swiftly.

"Afternoon." she greeted the rangers feeling exhausted from her jobs like Clare was.

"Are you feeling alright Udonna? You seem tired." Bonnie asked and the rangers agreed.

"I'm quite alright, thank for your concern." Udonna smiled before glancing at her niece before giving a small sigh shaking her head.

"Clare," she called. Clare raised a hand to signal her aunt to give her a second. Udonna didn't take to kindly to the gesture but waited before Clare looked up and smiled.

"Yes Udonna?" Her smile held joy and its usual sunny quality making the hearts of those near her lift and glow.

"Didn't you have something to tell Chip?" Udonna smiled tiredly at her niece who glowed with excitement and closed her book nodding enthusiastically.

"Chip! I've completed the last book!" Bonnie gave her a questioning look and Clare showed her the book.

"Charlie, I thought you said you didn't own the Harry Potter series?" Bonnie scowled at her boyfriend who said.

"No, I didn't say Harry Potter I said Twilight." The rangers groaned and rolled their eyes taking their seats at the main table while the trio compared opinions on the books.

"I still say the Malfoys were evil." Bonnie stated folding her shaking her head about an hour after the conversation had started.

"How can you say that?!" Clare and Chip yelled at her making her move away slightly.

"Because! If it hadn't of been for them, there may still be a few more good, honest, kind, loyal and trustworthy witches and wizards left in the wizarding world!" Bonnie yelled back startling the whole group. The rangers were outside training, Udonna was going through a series of books planning lessons for both her apprentice and the rangers keeping an eye on the quarrelling trio.

"How do you know that they even did any killing?! Narcissa Malfoy wasn't even a Death Eater!" Chip snapped at Bonnie who coloured slightly and said.

"I know she wasn't a Death Eater but when she battled Harry and Ron with Draco it proves that she wanted them dead just like Voldemort did!" Clare coloured also and said.

"But if it wasn't for her then they wouldn't of got into Hogwarts and Harry wouldn't of defeated Voldemort!" For a moment Bonnie was silent, trying to think of a comeback before shrugging and yielding.

"But I think we can all agree on one thing," She said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Umbridge was a horrible teacher, a power drunken idiot and a real example of someone who'd be first to save their own skin." The group agreed and Udonna looked up from a book asking.

"Are you done arguing now?" The trio nodded and Clare went back to her chores, Chip went to train and Bonnie stood awkwardly in the room with Wolf who was watching the rangers train.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Bonnie?" Udonna asked seeing the slightly worried and sad expression on the teens' face.

"I was just thinking. Since I moved to Briarwood, so much has happened. I..." Bonnie closed her eyes and bowed her head trying to find the right way to say what she needed to say.

"I've become something I'm not and I'm worried about it'll affect everyone." Udonna made a small gesture for Bonnie to sit opposite her, which she did after steeling her nerves.

"What do you mean by 'I've become something I'm not?'" Udonna asked with a small frown. Bonnie took a deep breath before explaining her dizzy spells, her absences, her letter from her parents and the battle that day leaving Udonna well and truly shocked.

"But if I look on the bright side of things, I'm sure I'll be alright. I mean I've got Charlie, the guys, Wolf, Toby, Clare and you, Udonna. You've all put up with me this long." Bonnie added on a lighter note and Udonna covered one of Bonnie's hand with her own, telling her in a motherly sort of way.

"You'll be perfectly fine. Like you said, you've got all of us and no matter where you go;" Udonna paused as Bonnie met her gaze.

"You'll always have us in your heart." She finished as Bonnie smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thank you, Udonna, you're always here when we need an older view on a situation." Udonna took this as a chance to put some humour in and asked mockingly.

"What do you mean 'Older view'?!" Bonnie's eyes widened taking her seriously and she quickly said.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, I'm joking. I'm joking." Udonna told her chuckling slightly setting the purple haired one at ease.

"You had me going there then, Udonna-" Bonnie stopped as Wolf started barking urgently. Bonnie was at his side immediately only to see Nick and Vida arguing. Bonnie frowned when Udonna saw what was going on had sighed.

"I'll sort it out. You sit down and have a rest. You look like you need it." Bonnie said with a soft smile at the older woman before leaving to sort out the two hot heads of the group...


	9. Chapter 9

Heart of Magic 9

_Bonnie's POV_

"Come on, Bonnie! You have to come! You're one of us now!" Xander said grinning as I frowned and asked sarcastically.

"And what was I before? A turkey?" He frowned and went to say something but Charlie stepped in and got down on his knees.

"Please come! It won't be the same without you!" He pouted with adorable puppy eyes and I couldn't help but smiled and say.

"You're only saying that because I've kept you warm for the last two nights." The rangers shared suspicious looks as I added.

"Not that I minded. You do make a brilliant human pillow." Charlie smiled and got up wrapping his arms round me, pinning my arms to my sides. I sighed feeling his warmth as he said.

"I refuse to let go until you agree to come with us." I smiled slightly and looked up at him. His boyish charms were wearing down my will power to resist the offer. That and I really liked having him that close to me.

"Then I guess I'll have to go if I ever want to use my arms again." I sighed mockingly and he kissed my cheek and neck before letting go. The rangers had been trying to persuade me to join them at Rootcore for a sleepover while they tried to work out the secret of the Fire-Heart. The boys went to the front of the store to lock up when Leelee, a rich flirt in my opinion, barged in holding a flyer saying that Nick had to take her to see the DJ on the flyer.

"No can do. I've already got plans." Nick told her walking back over to me and Chip while Xander went over to her by the counter and started flirting with his massive ego.

"If she asks you I'm stepping in." I growled to Charlie who smiled and said.

"Jealous, my lady?" I looked at him and said.

"Watch it, buster, or you'll be using a hot water bottle to keep warm at night instead." He frowned then Nick made Leelee leave.

"Hallelujah, she's gone!" I cheered before Charlie dragged me and the bag Vida had packed me, thankfully she put in some of my art things as well as clothing, to Rootcore.

"Hey, you managed to get her to come." Madison smiled looking through some books. Udonna and Clare came in looking cheerful then greeted us even more cheerful.

"Hello Chip, Hello Bonnie." Udonna grinned and I waved trying not to yawn. Clare grinned and said.

"Hi guys!" I smiled and said.

"Hi Udonna, hey Clare." Charlie nodded to them and went to start helping Madison.

"What can I help with?" the two rangers grinned and said.

"Check if the others are on their way." I frowned but did as I was told. I saw Xander and Nick heading towards Rootcore but no Vida.

"Hot-head 1 and The one with the giant ego heading our way." I called only to be told.

"Be nice, Bonnie, or no-"

"Charlie Thorn! You say it in front of Clare and Udonna and I'm leaving and locking you out the apartment!" I called in warning and Wolf joined Nick and Xander panting heavily.

"Hello gents, no Vida?" They said she was catching up on some paperwork before joining us. I shrugged thinking nothing of it until about an hour later when Udonna and Clare had gone and I was nearly asleep with my head resting on the huge pages of an open book.

"I give up! Maybe we're not suppose to find the secret of the Fire-Heart." Xander sighed but Nick shook his head and pushed another book into Xander's grip saying.

"Come on, don't give up; never give up." Madison smiled slightly taking the book Nick was holding out to her.

"Wow, Nick, that's inspiring." She told him as he sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when Udonna yelled it at me this morning when I was ready to quit. BONNIE STAY AWAKE!" He yelled at me and I shot out of my chair and onto the floor, the huge book I was reading falling on top of me.

"I'm up!" I panted half scared out of my wits. Charlie helped me up and I sat back in my chair and started to read the book again.

"Speaking of which where is Udonna?" Nick asked and Madison smiled slightly.

"Last time I saw Udonna she was teaching Clare another invisibility spell." Charlie smiled and said.

"That could be the problem right there." I scowled at him and scolded him.

"Don't pick on Clare, she's just a little slow when it comes to learning spells. Anyway, her and Udonna were asleep last I saw them." Then the doors opened and in came Vida.

"Yo crew. Sorry I'm late." Then an alarm bell rang in my head. I looked at my watch and gasped closing the book in front of me quickly.

"Gotta go! I'm late for work!" The others had the day off but I had to go to work. I ran out of Rootcore, past Clare who had been out gathering and past Udonna who had been out walking.

"Everything alright, Bonnie?!" Udonna called after me.

"I'm late for work!" I yelled back before vanishing through a tree, Wolf hot on my heels. I ran into the store just as Toby opened up.

"Nice of you to join me." He smiled as I panted leaning on my knees.

"I've been up all night, do not tick me off Toby." I warned him and he nodded knowing how I could be. I put my bag behind the counter, grabbed my work shirt and started getting to work...

_Five hours later..._

Nick, Xander and Charlie entered and started getting to work almost immediately before Leelee came in and they started to question her about Vida at the club she had gone to. Then Vida and Madison entered. Only Vida didn't look like Vida. She was pale, paler than me and she was covered from head to toe with sunglasses.

"Hey V, feeling any better?" Xander asked our pale friend who nodded saying she felt fine apart from being a little sensitive to sun light. My eye lids started to feel heavy at that point and Toby told me to take a break and to take a nap, which I did in my apartment...

_Third Person POV_

Once Bonnie had left Chip got out a small black book looking at Vida before checking what the book said. The book was a book on Vampires.

**At Rootcore 22 hours later:**

The team, Bonnie included, were at Rootcore still trying to work out the secret to the Fire-Heart when Vida joined them feeling refreshed and energised.

"Lets rock and roll!" She cheered once she had greeted her friends. Madison got out her camera and told Vida to say a few words to her fans. Vida grinned then pulled a pose that came to her in a dream. Then Chip offered her a drink of tomato juice which Vida drank then spat right out.

"Tomato juice!" Vida spat and Chip took the drink off her asking.

"Awe what? Did you think it was blood?" Bonnie looked at him as if he was insane and went to Vida's side.

"Pardon me?!" Xander asked his voice going high in shock.

"I am a club card carrying member of COUNT V; Containment Of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvania Vampires club." Chip stated and Bonnie sighed.

"I'm dating a monster nut." She muttered as Chip continued.

"And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire." Madison gave him the same look Bonnie had given him before asking.

"My sister's a vampire?" Chip nodded.

"Pale skin, sensitivity to light, sleep all day, thirst for blood. Text book vampire signs." Chip held up his little black vampire book and the others laughed, Vida joining in a little later.

"I shouldn't be laughing..." Bonnie giggled covering her mouth.

"Come on, guys, we're late for work." Nick said before he, Xander and Madison started to leave. Bonnie had already done her shift at work and was going to continue researching until she found anything.

"You guys go ahead, I've got to get a bite before I go." Vida said putting emphasis on the word 'Bite' and Chip said he would go in with Vida.

"By the way, Chip, you were right." Bonnie and Chip looked at each other before Chip pulled Bonnie behind him as Vida turned to them.

"I am a vampire." she said before going to pounce on them, Wolf cowered behind Bonnie terrified like his human. Chip pulled out a garlic clove just in time.

"Garlic clove! I knew it! You're a vampire!" Chip grinned happy that he was right.

"This is great! Except for you. You're a blood sucking night demon." Vida managed to get herself under control before she, Bonnie and Chip went onto the balcony and sat on the swing. Chip sitting between the two girls.

"I don't wanna be a vampire." Vida stated unhappily.

"Who does? But I'm going to help you, I promise." Chip told her and Bonnie agreed before Vida went to bite them again, but Chip had his garlic ready.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. You know I'd never hurt you, ether of you." Bonnie nodded understandingly.

"I know, but there's a fine line between hurting us and biting us to give us eternal life." Bonnie said with a small smile as she leaned over and patted Vida's knee before retracting quickly when she went to bite.

"Sorry! I thought it wouldn't have that affect on you!" Bonnie said quickly with sorriness in her gaze. Vida understood then Chip mused.

"It must of happened when you were listening to that DJ, we find him and we'll get to the bottom of this." Bonnie nodded and gripped his arm when Vida went to bite.

"I'll call the others. Let them know what we're up to." Chip went for his morpher but Vida shook her head.

"No, they already think you're off your rocker. Lets get as much info as we can then tell them." Bonnie nodded and she and Chip got up. Vida went to bite and Chip commented.

"This could be a two clove night." Bonnie nodded, slightly shaking in fear of their friend.

"Bonnie, you stay here. We need someone to keep researching the Fire-Heart." Chip told his girlfriend who nodded and Wolf gently nudged Vida with his muzzle. Vida stroked him once and left with Chip. Bonnie sighed before returning to the main room with Wolf only to meet the rangers looking worried.

"V?" Madison called and Bonnie looked at them trying to think of a cover story as quickly as she possibly could before Udonna joined the group. Bonnie cringed and tried to sneak past undetected.

"You're out here awfully late, what is going on?" Udonna asked noticing the sneaking black ranger.

"Chip, V and Bonnie didn't show for work. We think there maybe a problem." Nick said and just as Bonnie thought she had a clean get away Udonna said.

"Well, Bonnie's over there trying to get out unnoticed." Bonnie sighed cringing massively as the others looked at her.

"Why didn't you show for work?" Xander asked and Bonnie frowned.

"I did the morning shift, remember?" She told him and they nodded.

"Have you seen Chip and V?" Nick asked and Bonnie tried to think quickly but stumble her words.

"Yes. I mean no!" She said and The four shared looks.

"Is everything alright, Bonnie?" Udonna asked and Bonnie started to edge towards the door.

"Well... there may be a slight teeny tiny problem with Vida." she said going extremely nervous then Xander laughed.

"You're not suggesting that Chip was right, are you?" Bonnie nodded and the three rangers laughed before explaining to Udonna.

"Vida's been acting very strange and Chip thought she might be a, now this are Chip's words not ours, a vampire." Xander explained and Udonna looked very serious while Bonnie folded her arms muttering.

"He's right you nitwits."

"There are many things in the woods that seem unbelievable but I can assure you, they do exist." Udonna told the rangers who looked at each other then at Bonnie who looked down ashamed and paler than any had seen her before.

"Charlie and I found that out about a minute after you left for work. If Charlie hadn't of had his garlic cloves, yes they actually work, we wouldn't be here." Bonnie said grimly.

"Hey, I just thought of something. This morning I took some video of Vida." Madison said whipping out her wand and playing the video only Vida wasn't where her voice was coming from.

"Ok, that's weird. She was dead centre frame when I took this." Madison stated as they gathered round the screen.

"Her image will not appear on video, as it will not reflect in a mirror. Chip was right. Vida is a vampire. Find them rangers, they need you help." Udonna confirmed and Bonnie was turned to by all.

"Bonnie, where did they go?" Madison asked seriously in a tone that told Bonnie that if she lied or didn't tell her, she would suffer the wrath of Madison Rocca.

"I-I... Th-They..." She stuttered as the rangers started slowly cornering her. Bonnie took a deep breath and said in one very fast go.

"Last I heard they were going to the club where Vida and Leelee saw the DJ." The rangers looked at each other.

"That's all I know I swear!" Bonnie squeaked as Madison opened her mouth again. The three mystics nodded and raced out of Rootcore leaving Bonnie and Udonna in Rootcore.

"Bonnie, go with them. They'll need all the help they can get." Bonnie nodded and ran for the door.

"Wolf, stay here and look after Udonna and Clare." The wolf nodded much to the protest of the elder woman before Bonnie took off just as the sun started to rise. When she arrived in the city plaza she found many vampic teens and the rangers on the verge of destroying Flytrap, the monster that had turned Vida into a vampire. Bonnie whistled and go the vampic teens attention just as Flytrap was destroyed.

"Shouldn't you all be home? I'm sure your parents will want to know why you were out so late." She snapped behaving like an older woman than she was. She glanced up at the over head bridge as teens started for home, and saw the rangers looking at her with smiles and grins. She gave them a smirk and called.

"Shouldn't you lot be getting ready for work?" Their grins and smiles vanished as they called.

"Shouldn't you?" Bonnie grinned and called.

"Race you there!" Before taking off at top speed for the Rockporium. when they arrived and got to work Vida started to play some music and started dancing with Leelee, much to Bonnie's annoyance. Bonnie had a serious dislike for Leelee because of her numerous attempts of getting Nick, Xander's constant flirting and the fact that Leelee flaunted the fact that she had much more money than most people. Chip, being Chip, tried to get Nick to Join COUNT V already having failed to convert his girlfriend who was stacking shelves with Madison's help.

"Hey, Maddie. What do you think of Nick?" Bonnie asked her friend with a sly smile when Madison turned a little sheepish.

"He's alright, a good friend. Why do you ask?" Bonnie shrugged getting off the step ladder just in time to see Vida try to step out of a circle drawn in vampire chalk by Chip. Vida yelled in pain and looked up bearing fangs and her eyes red

"Holy-" Xander covered her mouth before she could shouted anything. Vida was still a vampire...


	10. Chapter 10

Heart of Magic 10

_Bonnie's POV_

We had managed to get Vida to Rootcore and into another one of Charlie's vampire chalk circles. I stood in between Charlie and Clare, who looked sorry for Vida, and gripped Charlie's hand tightly.

"Guys, I know you think you need to do this but I'm alright. Please let me out." Vida begged then looked at me.

"Bonnie, please. Talk some sense into them." I looked away and didn't say anything. I didn't like keeping Vida contained like she was but I didn't like what had happened to her even more.

"We're going to help you, V, I promise." Charlie said then squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Maybe you should let her out." Clare said then Vida went into one of her frenzies and Clare hid behind Udonna.

"And maybe you shouldn't." She squeaked and I patted her arm slightly.

"If Flytrap was destroyed, Vida should be fine." Madison said as we walked away from Vida.

"She must be under the spell of another vampire." Madison assumed.

"What if it's Necrolai?" Charlie and I chorused. I had to admit Necrolai gave me the creeps.

"Koragg would know that." Xander agreed then Charlie had an idea.

"Nick, Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes. Have you ever tried to contact him?" I looked at him then to Nick then at the group.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" I asked and Madison explained how Koragg could contact Nick through telepathy. I nodded then Nick answered Charlie's question.

"No. I can try." He said then focused on trying to contact Koragg before shaking his head saying it didn't work that way but stopped as he yelled clutching his head. I let go of Charlie's hand and held him steady as he nearly stumbled backwards.

"Next time, Chip, you can call him yourself. He's in the glen." Nick reported breathing heavily.

"Well, you go after Koragg. There's something I need to do, Bonnie I'm going to need your help." Udonna said I nodded and followed her with Wolf following.

"What do you need me to do, Udonna?" I asked jogging to keep up with her.

"I hope you understand that we don't have much time to save Vida," She paused to look at me. I nodded.

"I'm going to need your help gathering ingredients for something called the Dawn Crystal." Again I nodded then asked.

"Isn't the Dawn Crystal the only thing that can destroy the Queen, or king, of Vampires?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I've been reading." I told her and she nodded impressed before we set to work looking for the ingredients once outside of Rootcore...

_An hour later..._

"It's official, the next time you need me to do something I'm wearing extra padding!" I panted leaning on my knees as I felt my entire body ache from gathering the difficult ingredients. Udonna gave me an apologetic smile which I took for a good enough apology before we entered Rootcore just as Charlie said something about not being able to get the ingredients.

"You can't but we did." Udonna said hurrying to her potion desk as I followed looking worn out.

"We must hurry. There is not much time, we must make the crystal before..." Udonna trailed off as we rangers looked at Madison.

"Before what? Before it's too late? Is that what you were going to say?" Udonna looked at her as I stepped onto the platform to join them.

"Make no mistake, rangers, we are in danger of loosing one of our own." She said and Nick and I chorused.

"That's not going to happen." We looked at each other and nodded.

"We know Vida, she won't give in without a fight." I said calmly and seriously as a tear leaked out of Madison's eye.

"Udonna you make the dawn crystal, we'll find Vida-"

"No," Charlie said and we all looked at him.

"I'm staying to make the crystal. I owe Vida that much." We nodded and we were about to leave when Udonna called.

"Bonnie! You have a twig stuck in your hair!" I Sighed and said.

"I'll pull it out later!" Then we went on a hunt for our vampic friend.

"Maddie, we'll find her. I know we will." I told her trying to be optimistic.

"But what if we don't?! What if we're too late?! What if-"

"Madison!" I snapped and she stopped talking. The trio looked at me, startled by my tone, as I stopped walking.

"I know I haven't known Vida as long as you and the boys have but I promise you. One way or another we will find Vida in time and we will get her back." I told her before the trio went off in the mystic racers while I searched the ground on foot with Wolf tracking Vida's scent all night until morning when we returned to the Rockporium empty handed.

"Anything?!" Madison asked me distressed. It broke my heart when I shook my head and she lapsed into despair.

"We... We will find her, Maddie. I'll go back out and look over the entire city and forest if I have to." I told her then someone asked.

"Find who?" I turned and smiled at the sight of Vida.

"Vida!" Madison called and ran to her sister with open arms.

"Sis, I'm fine. I had quite a night but I'm ok." Vida told her sister when they parted from their hug before Madison smiled and hugged her again. I chuckled slightly before we headed to Rootcore while Vida told us of her escape. When she told us that she had defeated Necrolai single handedly and started to smell something fishy and so did Wolf.

"You won't be needing it!" Nick called once we entered the main room to see the finished product; The dawn crystal. I watched as Charlie and Vida hugged then scooted past them to stand near Udonna whispering so no one but her, Wolf and I could.

"Something's really off." She gave me a small hidden confused look before I flicked my eyes over to Vida then back to her. She understood immediately when Nick called.

"She defeated Necrolai all by herself." Udonna looked at me and I gave her a look that read 'I told you so' before Charlie asked.

"Why didn't you call? We all wanted to help." Vida smiled and said.

I know but it was my problem. You know me." Udonna looked at Vida saying.

"Defeating Necrolai by yourself? That must of been quite a battle." Then Xander spoke up.

"We were a little suspicious before but she walked all the way home in broad daylight. Not many vampires can do that-"

"Actually, according to records from Transylvania's vampic believing circle there have been known cases of vampire inhabiting human bodies to transport themselves from one location to another." I pointed out getting looks of amazement from everybody, one of glee from Charlie.

"You read my book!" He grinned and I folded my arms rolling my eyes.

"There was nothing else to read other than the Harry Potter series and other monster related books at your house." I told him and he frowned at me before looking back at Vida.

"All hail Vida! Vampire Slayer!" Then something really odd happened. When Charlie pulled Vida's new pose she looked like she didn't recognise it before opening her back.

"Vampire slayer and gift giver." She said pulling out apples and giving the group one each then came to me.

"I can't, Vida, but thank you." I said moving slightly away from the apple she was holding out for me.

"Why not?" Nick asked and I turned bright red, the same shade of red as the apples, saying.

"I'm allergic to apples." The others shrugged while Udonna stared at me the same way she had done when I first conjured Wolf and a few others to appear before blinking and Vida shrugged holding up her own apple.

"To the Rangers!" She toasted and Nick, Madison and Xander toasted but Charlie was the only other one to realise something was off.

"Wait, something's off." He said and I mentally thanked god he had figured it out.

"She couldn't of picked these apples, they're not grown in Briarwood." He stated and Vida answered swiftly.

"I meant picked up at the store." Then Charlie asked.

"And what about the pose? You didn't even recognised it." Vida had an answer for that too.

"I recognised it, I've just moved on from it. You know me, I never stick with anything for very long. Now I'm gonna get a complex if none of you eat my gift." She said then took a bite out of her apple. The others went to too but Charlie knocked Nick and Madison's out of their hands while I stilled Xander's.

"I'm telling you! This is not Vida!" Charlie stated and Xander dropped his apple when my grip hardened too much on his arm and Wolf sniffed the fallen apples.

"Chip! Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples." Madison said bending down to pick them back up but stopped when they melted into black sludge and Wolf growled then bounded after Vida who had made a run for it.

"Wolf!" I called running after him ignoring Udonna's calls for me to stop.

"Wolf! Wolf wait!" I called running after him with the others hot on my tail until Vida stopped and turned on us.

"Hold it right there! There's no where else to run!" Nick told her and she agreed before Necrolai showed up and I growled.

"You! You two faced, son of a-" Charlie and Madison held me back when I started to advance on Necrolai who was whispering praise to Vida before she morphed and attacked. We morphed, while we took care of Vida Charlie took care of Necrolai. We got a thorough beating from Vida until she knocked us over and leapt in front of Necrolai protecting her from Charlie who took aim and fired against our protests. Just before it hit her, Vida dived out the way and the crystal hit Necrolai. When we joined Charlie he explained how he knew Vida, our Vida, was back then Vida yelled in pain and was snapped out of Ranger mode when Necrolai snapped her fingers. I let the others take over when they destroyed Necrolai so I ran over to Vida and helped her up.

"You ok?" I asked and she grinned nodding. The others joined us and Vida was reverting back to normal, her tan returned and so did her power. Then Koragg showed up, Vida morphed and they formed the Titan megazord in order to battle giant Koragg in his megazord. I gritted my teeth and Wolf barked from beside me. I looked at him. He was barking at the titan megazord and I notice them sprout wings, take off and launched the new titan attack knocking Koragg out of his megazord mode and into his giant form before he vanished. I powered down and yawned and before saying to Wolf.

"Lets go home. I need a proper nights sleep." He nodded and we staggered home before I changed into my PJs, climbed into bed and fell asleep, Wolf laying next to me to keep me safe and warm...


	11. Chapter 11

Heart of Magic 11

Bonnie smiled to herself as she walked into the store below her home greeting her friends before stopping short staring straight at Xander's nose. He had a massive pimple on the end of his nose. Bonnie opened her mouth but Leelee entered the shop before so much as word came out of her mouth.

"Can somebody help me?" Leelee asked and Xander shoved Vida to one side saying with his trade mark cocky smile.

"Hello Leelee, you look like a Zeppelin fan. Can I interest you in something?" Bonnie rolled her eyes muttering.

"An ego decrease perhaps?" Leelee glared at Bonnie who gave her a glare in return before joining Xander and Vida in restocking.

"Nice zit, Rudolph." Leelee told Xander before walking off. Xander looked and his eyes bulged out of his skull when he looked at his nose then at himself in a mirror, complaining that it ruined his perfect profile. Bonnie frowned and said.

"It's almost as if you've got a second nose." Vida laughed with her as Chip finally worked out the secret to the Fire-Heart.

"That's it! Maybe the scroll to the Fire-Heart is like two sides of the same face. Minus the zit of coarse." He said and Vida hushed him as Leelee appeared to be listening in. Bonnie shot her a glare before Toby cheered and joined them saying.

"I've finished this entire cryto-magnetic in just under forty minutes. I should work for the CIA or the FBI!" Then he said something that made the teens freeze for a split second.

"Or better still! The Power Rangers! What did I say?" He asked when he noticed them freeze.

"Nothing!" Vida said trying to appear normal.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Chip said trying to do the same.

"You should, er, give them a call!" Bonnie smiled trying to put her old school drama lessons to the test. Toby agreed before heading back into his office. The rangers looked at each other before nodding, calling that they were going on a break before high-tailing it to Rootcore. Unlike the other rangers, Bonnie didn't have the whole outfit change which she was grateful for. Bonnie leant against the main table of Rootcore thinking deeply as Chip explained to the others what he had realised in the Rockporium.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Chip sang softly trying to get his girlfriends attention. He got nothing.

"Bonnie?" Vida called still getting nothing.

"I really didn't want to do this..." Chip muttered before clearing his throat and yelling.

"BONNIE FLORA PHOENIX!" Bonnie jumped and turned bright red snapping.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" The tone of her voice, pure venom, shocked all in the room.

"I said I didn't want to do it but you weren't responding to anything else." Chip said quietly and Bonnie calmed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She said honestly and Chip nodded before hugging her loosely. Then the group awed and Nick said.

"Come on, you're coming with us to Mount Feugo to look for the Fire-Heart." She nodded and let go of Chip. To be frankly honest Chip and Bonnie had gotten used to the teasing and and the group left after agreeing to split up to cover the territory. Madison went with Nick, Vida went with Xander and Chip went with Chip. Much to their secret joy. They went and started searching.

"So, what did that guy want in the store the other day?" Chip asked as they climbed the mountain.

"Jealous, Charlie?" Bonnie asked smirking as her boyfriend growled slightly.

"No. I'm just curious." Bonnie's smirk increased.

"He wanted to know if I was doing anything this Saturday." She stated and Chip grabbed her by the waist and whipped her round to face him.

"And what did you tell him?" He growled in her ear. It wasn't warning or menacing, it was protective and slightly worried.

"I told him to get lost, I'm taken." Bonnie responded her smirk turning into a smile as Chip smiled and gently kissed her. The moments where they were alone were sometimes sweet, sometimes passionate and sometimes just plain goofy. Then Chip's morpher sounded ruining the sweet moment.

"We've found it, meet us on the west side of the mountain." Xander said and they did. The group grouped together and tried to open the chest but to no avail. Madison pulled off the small scroll that was tied to the lock and the timer started counting down.

"Oh no." Bonnie sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"This ancient puzzle is your task at hand, solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fire-Heart will be no more." Chip read out the note and Bonnie kicked a twig on the ground.

"Another riddle! I swear if we have to solve one more riddle I'm going to lose the little sanity I have left." She muttered to herself before the group was attacked and sent flying backwards. A styxiod had arrived and demanded that they handed over the chest. They were then joined by hidiacs, they rangered up and won the battle before quickly getting the chest back to Rootcore.

"It's still counting down." Madison groaned after twenty minutes having no luck with opening the chest. Chip had been pacing round it, trying to figure it out but came to no conclusion.

"Sorry guys, I've never seen a puzzle like this. I don't know where to even begin." He told them and Bonnie sighed.

"We've got to keep trying." The group agreed and Nick told Xander he still had leaves in his hair from the battle but they were apart of Xander and when Nick pulled on them.

"Ow!" Xander snapped and the group started at him.

"It's nothing, really-"

"Lier." Bonnie cut him off when he turned his back on them. She knew when something was up with her friends. Xander sighed and turned back to face them.

"I'm just having a little issue." He said and put out his arms in a T shape to reveal that they had become wooden.

"Oh my word." Bonnie said covering her mouth to stop her giggles while her friends, apart from Xander, just laughed until he asked.

"This is funny to you guys?" They tried to hide their laughter and shook their heads.

"Oh come on, Xander. You always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff." Vida said giggling towards the end. Then Madison tried to give him some hope.

"I'm sure it's just a side affect of your organic powers, it'll go away." Then she tried not to laugh as she added.

"Knock on wood." The other started laughing again making Xander sigh and Nick tried to calm them into seriousness again.

"Guys, guys! Come on, enough." Then he smirked trying to contain his laughter as he told them.

"Leaf Xander alone." Then others laughed a little bit more before Xander got them to focus on something more important; opening the chest. Then Bonnie had an idea.

"I've got it!" She grinned and the others looked at her.

"You solved the puzzle?" Madison asked and Bonnie shook her head.

"But I think I know who can." Her grin turned wicked before getting the group to agree that Toby could solve the puzzle. They took it to him then he took it into his office and started working on it...

_An hour later..._

"Not good, not good, not good!" Bonnie repeated over and over again as she ran to Rootcore. The rangers had been sent to fight a creature from the underworld while she had been called to Rootcore to help Clare.

"What's wrong-" Bonnie stopped as she tripped over Wolf, who had appeared unexpectedly.

"I need your help." Clare said in a sort of panic. Bonnie got up and nodded asking what Clare needed her to do. She'd do anything for Clare and Udonna, they had helped her so many times she felt honour bound that she needed to return the favour.

"Can you help make an antidote for a potion?" Bonnie blinked twice mouth open before asking.

"Do I look like the kind of girl to do magic?!" Clare gave her a pleading look and Bonnie caved agreeing to help. They set to work quickly managing to complete it then ran with Wolf to find Vida and Xander who was turning into a tree. The girl gave him the antidote before Xander received a new spell code and he, Vida and Bonnie were needed by the others. They morphed on the go and helped the other three rangers battle the hidiacs and creature. Xander battled the creature while the other rangers battled the hidiacs before he destroyed him and the others destroyed the hidiacs. Bonnie felt slightly sick as Chip took her hand and dragged her back to the Rockporium. Toby had worked out the puzzle and Vida pressed the button he had indicated to just before time ran out. They created a distraction before taking the chest to Rootcore.

"Guys, you go ahead. I'll join you in a bit." She told them and they nodded before leaving. Bonnie went up to her apartment, was greeted by Wolf, before she went to her kitchen as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked once she had answered it and made herself a glass of cold water.

"Hello, is this Miss Bonnie Phoenix?" Bonnie confirmed this to the posh sounding male voice.

"This is Doctor Edmund, your pediatrician." He reminded Bonnie who nearly chocked on her water as she remembered the appointment she had had with him over a month ago.

"Oh! Dr Edmund! Hi, is everything alright?" She spluttered wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Your scans are in from the test we did are in and everything appears normal." Edmund paused to give Bonnie time to take this in.

"You mean I'm fine? But what about the faint-"

"Your fainting spells were just a side affect of stress on your brain. Nothing more nothing less." There was a smile in the doctor's voice as Bonnie gave a small hoot of laughter grinning like an idiot.

"Oh my word! I can't believe it! Thanks Doc Edmund! Thank you!" She grinned then he hung up. Bonnie turned to Wolf who barked happily before jumping into her arms and licking her face.

"Come on! We've got to tell Charlie!" Bonnie grinned before putting him down and running to Rootcore with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hey! You came!" Chip smiled walking over to her. Her grin widened as she threw her arms round his neck surprising him and the others.

"I've just had some news!" She said letting go and taking the hands of her bemused boyfriend.

"From your doctor?" He asked worriedly and she nodded her grin not wavering an inch.

"And?" He asked wanting her to put him out of his misery.

"I'm fine, my scans were normal, I kept fainting because of stress, not sure what from, and I'm perfectly fine!" She told him and he grinned hugging her tightly telling her.

"I told you it was nothing to worry about!" Then he lifted her off the ground and kissed her. The group of rangers and sorceresses awed and gagged, Vida, Xander and Nick gagged while Madison, Clare and Udonna awed. Wolf just sat next to the couple, smiling his wolf like smile while rolling his eyes.

"Wolf doesn't look too impressed." Vida smiled but the couple remained oblivious to the teasing.

"Guys? Guys? Oh god they're plastered to each other." Xander sighed shaking his head. Wolf looked at the couple and barked twice making them pull away and look at him.

"Yes?" They asked politely and he used his head to gesture to the group.

"Uh-oh." They couple chorused and Chip dropped her unceremoniously on the floor causing Vida, Madison, Nick and Xander to laugh.

"Very funny." Bonnie said sarcastically taking Chip's extended hands and apologises.

"So you're ok?" Clare asked the purple haired teen who shook her head her grin resuming its place.

"I'm not ok." She paused as the group looked confused.

"I'm great." She chuckled slightly as the others smiled and shook their heads...


	12. Chapter 12

Heart of Magic 12

_Bonnie's POV_

I smiled slightly as I gripped my bow in one hand an arrow in the other.

"And you're sure you trust me?" I asked my faithful assistant.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." He smiled his special smile at me making my heart flutter and blush. I could feel the uncomfortable heat in my cheeks as I tried not to smile.

"Stop smiling. You're putting me off." I warned him fighting my smile and blush. We, Charlie and I, were in the woods near Rootcore and he had an apple on his head. He wanted to see if my aim was as good as the media, at competitions, had said. I took a deep breath, loaded my bow and took aim. _One, two, three! _I thought and fired hitting the apple in the middle and into the tree Charlie was stood against.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Charlie grinned moving to my side. I smiled slightly and said.

"It's just simple practise and hard work." He smiled his special smile again and hugged me to him before putting his forehead on mine.

"Shouldn't you be going to work?" I asked smirking slightly as his eyes widened and he let go of me.

"Yeah! See you later!" He called and I stared after him.

"What about my goodbye kiss?!" I called after him and he replied with.

"I'll give you one later!" I frowned folded my arms and huffed. Wolf was next to me and huffed through his muzzle. Then I pulled my arrow out of the tree, out of the apple before cleaning it and letting Wolf have the apple. He liked them. We walked to Rootcore, my quiver of arrows and bow on my back, just as a strong smell hit our nostrils.

"Oh my word! What's that smell?" I asked pulling a face and pulling the neck of my turtle neck jumper to cover my mouth and nose, it may have been in the high twenties but I was still cold!

"Our dinner." Udonna said looking slightly worried at the cauldron she was near.

"Clare's cooking?" I guessed and she nodded with a small frown.

"I offered to give her some cooking lessons but she said she was ok." I told her pulling my jumper neck down again. Wolf whimpered slightly as he nudged my leg and I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot!" I said fishing inside my jeans pocket, I didn't wear skirts any more, and pulled out a drawing I had been working on for a while. It was a landscape of the lake on a sunny day. It didn't look too shabby for an amateur like me but I thought it would do.

"This is for you and Clare." I said walking to Udonna's side and held it out for her. She looked at it then at me saying.

"Bonnie, that's very nice of you but you don't need to give me or Clare anything." I frowned slightly saying.

"But you haven't even looked at it." Udonna sighed slightly and gave me a worn smile. She knew me pretty well by then knew I would be just a tiny bit hurt if she didn't at least look at it. She took the folded paper from me gently and unfolded it. Her first reaction was something I didn't want to see, she looked shocked then it melted away into a soft, near motherly, smile.

"The rangers were right, you are an amazing artist." I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm not-" I was cut off by the others running calling Udonna's name. She refolded the drawing and placed it on the desk before Xander started speaking.

"We just had a close encounter with Necrolai." I looked at them knowing any encounter with the queen of the vampires was a bad one.

"Yeah, she was looking for someone called the Gatekeeper." Charlie said seriously and I looked at Udonna as she looked surprised.

"Do you have any clue what she's talking about?" Nick asked as Udonna took a couple of steady breaths before turning to look at them all and telling us.

"The Gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella," Udonna paused as Wolf and I both winced slightly at the name. It had sparked pain in our heads. The look on Udonna's face when she spoke next sent a tremor of worry down my spine.

"She was my sister." My mouth went dry as I swallowed slightly and Udonna glanced at me before telling us the story of how she lost her sister.

"Niella cast a spell that sealed the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was so strong, that it depleted all of her life force. When the Gate was lowered to the depths," Udonna paused to shake her head slightly and I didn't need have eye sight to tell she was upset.

"Niella was gone." Wolf gently padded to her side and nuzzled her leg comfortingly. Udonna responded by scratching him behind the ear before saying.

"But her spirit lives on, in my heart and through the legacy of her heir." Madison looked at us then asked.

"She had a child?" Udonna nodded gravely.

"Yes, and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking." Vida spoke before any of us.

"So we have to find the child first and protect them." I saw the corner of Udonna's mouth twitch upwards slightly as she said.

"You won't have to look far, Niella's daughter and heir to the Gatekeeper's power is Clare." Just then Clare, who had obviously been with us the whole time, appeared from under an invisibility spell looking upset before running out of Rootcore.

"Clare!" I called after her but she didn't turn.

"Oh dear." Udonna murmured before sending the rangers back to work while Wolf ran after her and I looked helplessly between the exit and Udonna.

"She never knew, did she?" I asked her worriedly and she shook her head. I put my hand on her arm gently making her look at me.

"I'll look on foot, you use the crystal ball." I told her before Wolf came bounding back in and barked impatiently.

"I'm coming! You get a head start!" I told him and he left. I shook my head after him frowning before looking at Udonna.

"It'll be fine, Clare will understand once she's calmed down." I told her with a small smile before taking off at a run hearing her mutter that she hoped so.

"Clare?! Clare?! Where are you!?" I called loud and clear finding no one and nothing. In the distance I heard Wolf barking and I ran towards the sound of his barking finding him near the lake. Near the lake was the hill I often sat on and painted the view, Clare was there with Udonna and Koragg. Udonna was trying to protect Clare. I looked at Wolf who nodded, growled then pounced on Koragg knocking him over.

"You are so lucky, you two." I told them after running to them. Koragg was pinned to the ground by Wolf who was growling at him as Koragg ordered.

"Get of off me, young cub." His voice was kind and for some reason Wolf stopped growling at him and hesitated before removing one paw from Koragg's neck. I looked at Wolf confused before he shot me a look that read 'Friend not foe' I called him back to my side and let Koragg get to his feet. Udonna gave me a concerned look but I gave her a reassuring nodded saying.

"I know what I'm doing." Koragg knelt before Wolf and held out an armour hand. Wolf sniffed him and nodded in respect before Wolf went to his side.

"Wolf, what are you doing?" I asked him hurt and concerned at why part of me would side with Koragg.

"The wolf sides with me." Koragg growled evilly as I opened my mouth in hurt as tears surfaced. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly.

"Udonna, stay with Clare." I told her and she shook her head.

"Udonna, I know what I'm doing." I told looking her in the eye sending the message that she needed to remain safe. She stepped back and I morphed taking my stands against Koragg. Wolf nodded and bounded over to me before merging with me making me gasp. Koragg growled and cursed before drawing his sword. I took out my magistaff and turned it into a sword and started to battle him. It didn't end so well. I landed on my back feeling several body parts and Wolf was whimpering in pain beside me.

"Bonnie!" Clare and Udonna chorused as Koragg grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to my feet and to his side. I struggled in his grip before he cast a spell capturing Udonna.

"Clare run!" I told her as Wolf limped to her side, willing to protect her still.

"With all the protectors of the human world in our grasp, surely the Gatekeeper will step forward." Clare made a futile to get him to release us before Koragg heckled at her and took us to the Underworld. He placed Udonna in a dark cave-like room before letting go of me, letting me hit the floor. I landed with a thump and groaned.

"Bonnie!" Udonna called and I looked up to see her in the magic container.

"Udonna!" I gasped trying to get up and go to her but Koragg grabbed me and pinned my arm behind my back.

"You are coming with me." He growled and I snapped.

"No I'm not!" I stomped on his foot driving my heel into his foot making him let go. I swivelled round, kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into the wall.

"You will! Even if I have to drag you!" Koragg growled and slammed his shield into me. I tumbled backwards and was grabbed by hidiacs.

"No!" Udonna snapped and turned to Koragg.

"Koragg! Please! She's only a child!" Koragg sneered at us as I gave him a dark look breathing heavily.

"She is precious to all the mystic force. It'll give me greater satisfaction in destroying her now." I glanced at Udonna who looked at me helplessly.

"You can destroy me. It doesn't matter if I live or die. But know this before you do," I told the dark knight as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"As long as people believe in magic, there will be no end to what the Mystic Force can do. Including destroying the darkness and you with it." Koragg seemed to pause when he heard this before asking me softly.

"You are truly willing to lay down your life for the ones you love, aren't you?" I nodded before saying.

"I may not have been loved before coming to Briarwood but that doesn't mean others should pay with their lives because you and the darkness do nothing but hate and conquer." I hadn't sounded this mature in years and now, on my potential deathbed, I was starting to sound like a wise old woman.

"Release her." Koragg said shocking me and Udonna. The hidiacs released me making me fall to my knees. Koragg walked over to me and offered me his hand. I stared at it for a moment, knowing that Koragg wasn't normally like this. I glanced at Udonna who was watching worriedly, I took his hand hesitantly before he helped me rise to my feet. Then he, with gentility I didn't know he possessed, put his arm round my waist and my left arm round his neck.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked him shaking slightly in fear. This new side of Koragg was starting to frighten me.

"Take you to see someone important." He said softly and I tried to pull away.

"N-no! I won't go anywhere with you!" I told him stumbling backwards as I got out of his grip.

"Bonnie, be careful." Udonna told me as Koragg put his sword and shield to one side and helped me stand again.

"Koragg, where are you taking her?" Udonna asked him and he looked at her.

"To the Master." She gasped and Koragg put his arm round my waist once more before dragging me ignoring Udonna protesting.

"Koragg! What is this?!" I gasped in fear as I saw Morticon in his throne.

"A member of the Mystic Force. The black mystic ranger." Koragg told him coldly as he set me down in front of a steaming portal.

"Why is she here?!" Morticon roared marching towards us.

"She is here because I wish for the Master to know that she will be my apprentice!" Koragg roared back and a giant eye appeared in the portal. I screamed slightly, scrambling away slightly. Koragg stood behind me and stopped me retreating. The Master roared and shot red lightening out of the portal. I gulped and looked up at Koragg, fear bright and alight in my very being. Before anyone could react the Master had grabbed me with his magic and lifted me above the portal. In was agony! I felt my entire body burn as I screamed in pain before I felt the dark magic start to enter me. I soon fell to the ground, withering in pain, but alive with a thirst to cause the rangers pain and agony but I had no recollection of any time with the rangers, instead they were replaced with horrific memories of them being horrible to me. Koragg helped me up sent me back to the chamber where Udonna was.

"Bonnie! Are you alright?" She asked and I glared at before leaning against the cave wall before Koragg joined.

"Watch her, my apprentice, until I call for you." I nodded ignoring Udonna giving a horrified gasp.

"Bonnie, how could you?!" The White Sorceress asked me and I glared pure venom at her.

"Just be grateful Koragg didn't destroy you when he had the chance." I seethed at her making her look shocked and hurt.

"Bonnie? What happened to you? You aren't the same-"

"Why would you care?! You never cared before!" I snapped at her folding my arms feeling my heart ache for some strange and unknown reason. Then the Underworld shook violently and I grabbed onto the wall to stop myself falling. The Gates of the Underworld had risen...


	13. Chapter 13

Heart of Magic 13

_Bonnie's POV_

I stood properly and smirked slightly. The Gates to the Underworld had risen. I glanced at the White Sorceress and saw that her expression was of maternal fear, for her niece, who was either in the clutches of Koragg or Necrolai depending on who had gotten to her first.

"Apprentice!" Koragg boomed and I rolled my eyes.

"In here, where you left me!" I called folding my arms as he came in, grabbed the orb in which he kept the sorceress and grabbed me by the ear before pulling me to a new plane.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I kept repeating until he stopped let go and let the orb hover by his side.

"There are other ways than pulling me along by the ear you know. You could of just told me to follow you and I would of." I told him rubbing my ear before looking at the figure trapped in the spell before us.

"Clare..." I whispered stunned for a minute before I looked at Koragg.

"What she doing here?!" I asked gesturing to Clare. Koragg gestured to her clothing and I took on a look that read 'I ain't got a clue!'.

"She's the Gatekeeper." Koragg stated annoyed and I threw my hands up in the air.

"How was I suppose to know that?!" I asked and he growled at me. I sighed and put my hands on my hips muttering.

"I don't know these things... Wasn't born into this world... Had no flipping clue..." Then Clare came round.

"Where am I?" She asked looking round.

"Clare!" Udonna called in maternal fear.

"Udonna! Bonnie!" She tried to walk towards us but was shocked by the spell container.

"Your magic was strong enough to raise the gate, now we'll see if you have enough power to open it." Koragg told the young sorceress in training.

"Don't do it, Clare. No matter what happens." Udonna told her niece while I remained quiet.

"I will never help you Koragg!" Clare hissed in pure venom.

"It won't be me you'll be helping." Koragg said darkly before snapping his fingers and I felt pain worse than when the master had given me my power.

"Gah!" I cried falling to my knees as the pain grew and intensified.

"BONNIE!" Both Clare and her aunt screamed as I tried to scream in pain but couldn't.

"Koragg! Please!" I begged my teacher but he ignored my pleas until he saw blood drip out the corner of my mouth. He snapped in fingers and I breathed heavily s I collapsed on my side.

"Eye of the Master!" Koragg cried and a dark seal surrounded Clare, a spell wheel appeared above her and it started to use Clare's power to open the gate.

"When the spell wheel is complete the gates will open and our armies will be released!" Koragg cheered evilly as Clare cried out in pain making both me and her aunt look at her helpless to do anything. I didn't know why, after all the horrible things she and the mystic force had done to me, I wanted to save her and keep her safe. I knew that I shouldn't disobey my teacher but at that precise moment I didn't care what he would do. I needed to save Clare.

"Koragg stop this!" I told him gritting my teeth as I tried to stand.

"It isn't right!" I tried to reason with him but he didn't listen, when I stood he drove his shield into me and I tumbled back onto the floor near Clare as she gave another cry of pain.

"I beg you Koragg! Stop this madness!" Udonna begged him but Koragg stuck to his guns, so to speak.

"Your pleas are useless! The Master's wishes must be obeyed to the very end! It will soon be over." I shakily pushed myself up onto my knees, shaking from weakness and pain before looking up at Clare. Two parts of the spell wheel complete and I was starting to worry about how long Clare had left. _Lord give me strength. _I thought before I pushed myself to my feet and wiped the blood from my face.

"Give me the strength to fight this Mother." Clare whispered and I closed my eyes tightly, bit my lip and grabbed her hand through the spell, shocking both Udonna and Koragg.

"How about some strength from me?" I asked her with a defiant look to Koragg as the third spell part completed itself with only one last part to do. Clare gave a cry of pain and I felt the energy transfer painfully.

"Keep holding on... Keep holding on!" I repeated to myself feeling the pain in myself.

"The Gate is almost open." Koragg smirked evilly at us and Udonna looked at him.

"But the Gatekeepers' energy, combined with Bonnie's energy, is almost gone! They will not survive!" She protested and Koragg told her.

"It was the only way."

"Remind me why I agreed to be your apprentice Koragg!" I snapped at him in pain and he chuckled evilly.

"You had no say in the matter."

"No kidding." I spat then heard Udonna tell Clare.

"I promised to protect you, now I've broken my promise." I looked at the two my purple irises fading slightly. _Promise... Promise to protect and love..._ I thought feeling a dead hallow bell ring in my head.

"This isn't your fault..." Clare told her aunt before Nick, the red mystic ranger barged in and attacked Koragg.

"Let them go!" Nick snapped I felt my grip loosen on Clare's hand.

"Bonnie, hold on." Clare whispered to me but I put a hand to my forehead and fell to the ground my eye lids closing because I didn't even have the strength to keep them open.

"Bonnie! No!" Clare gasped and that was the last thing I heard before darkness swallowed me whole...

_Third Person POV..._

The spell wheel above Clare vanished and she felt some of her strength return as she smiled loosely at Nick and Udonna. Nick challenged Koragg to a fight which the dark knight accepted before transporting himself, Nick and Clare to a new battle field leaving Udonna and Bonnie's body in the room they had been put in the first time.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wake up!" Udonna begged staring at the limp body of her friend. She had seen the change in Bonnie's eye when she had returned to her from her trip to the Master and knew something had happened to her. Then, when she spoke about the promise she made to Niella, the dark rich purple in Bonnie's eyes had faded to a soft lilac shade telling Udonna that the old Bonnie, the one they new and loved, was fighting the darkness inside her. Udonna tried to think of something to help wake the young woman before casting a spell to make it snow over her. As each gentle snowflake landed on her, Bonnie felt warmth and kindness stirring her from the blackness.

"Bonnie... Bonnie please..." Udonna whispered trying to wake her. The more snow fell on her the more Bonnie was being pulled towards the light.

"Mm..." Bonnie groaned slightly as she twitched her fingers.

"Bonnie? Can you hear me?" Udonna asked hopefully and with one more snowflake Bonnie's mixed eyes fluttered open, snowflakes caught in her eyelashes made her look like a modern day Snow White (Some believe Snow White was put in a coffin made of ice to keep her preserved). She looked round weakly and saw Udonna.

"What happened? I feel like I've been kicked by a horse." She knew what that felt like all too well. Udonna smiled and chuckled, part of the old Bonnie was back, but Bonnie's eyes were still lilac portraying the evil still inside her.

"You helped keep Clare alive. You shared your energy with her to make sure she stayed alive. You collapsed after that so just stay down there and rest. You'll need your strength." Bonnie nodded.

"You don't need to tell me twice." She muttered resting her head back on the ground as Udonna noticed her Snow Staff and channelled her energy through it to help the rangers destroy Morticon, who they had been battling the entire time. Then Udonna froze her prison and broke out of it, landing next to Bonnie. She smiled softly at the teen who kept her eyes away from her and went to retrieve her Snow Staff when Koragg grabbed her wrist and threw her back next to Bonnie.

"No! The Snow Staff stays with me! You have served your purpose so I'll let you escape with your life, you should be grateful." He snapped at her but Udonna shook her head saying coldly.

"I can feel no gratitude towards such a heartless creature as you, Koragg, only pity." Then she looked at Bonnie before outstretching her hand to take the young woman's hand. Bonnie hesitated before taking the hand and Udonna snapped her fingers transporting them near Rootcore where they found an unconscious Clare. Bonnie, still with the evil inside her, knew she couldn't stay with the mystics so she snuck away when they had brought Clare round. Wolf, Bonnie's spirit half, appeared next to his living half. Wolf merged with her and Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut as Wolf started to battle the evil inside her, causing her discomfort in her body and soul.

"Hey where's Bonnie?" Chip asked after they had all congratulated Clare.

"She was here a moment ago. I brought her back here with me." Udonna said looking worried. Bonnie still had evil in her.

"Is it just me or was Bonnie acting strangely when Koragg brought you two with him when he tried to force me to open the gate?" Clare asked her aunt who sighed looking sorrowful.

"Bonnie..." She started pained to tell her rangers, especially Chip who loved Bonnie with all his heart and soul, that Bonnie was no longer herself but evil in a living form.

"Bonnie, was taken by Koragg to the Master when he had captured us. Koragg, after he and Bonnie had fought, was about to destroy her when she showed courage and maturity I've never seen in her before making him change his mind. He wanted to make her his apprentice and technically she still is. The Master forced dark magic into Bonnie and when she returned to me... She... She wasn't herself. She glared and snapped and when Koragg called her his apprentice;" Udonna paused to sit on a near by log shaking her head.

"I couldn't believe it. At the time I thought I knew Bonnie better than to think she had willingly become Koragg's apprentice. But when she saw Clare trapped and tried to reason with Koragg to stop causing her pain, I knew then that she didn't join the darkness willingly." Then Clare smiled and said.

"That's why she helped me. She put her hand through the spell barrier and shared her energy with me to make sure I stayed alive." Chip had paled significantly as he heard this and ran his hand through his hair looking worried and concerned.

"I gotta find her! I gotta help her! I gotta-"

"Chip, calm down, mate, we're going to find her." Xander told him folding his arms looking serious.

"Yeah, this is Bonnie we're talking about. She could of gone back to her apartment because she felt bone tired or something." Madison told the yellow mystic reasonably. Chip kept his worried and concerned look as he said.

"But what if she didn't?! What if she's run off thinking that if she stayed she hurt someone?! What if she was taken-" He stopped talking as Vida put her hand on his arm and said.

"What if she doesn't want to hurt you? What she's afraid that you won't love her any more once we found out what happened in the Underworld?" Chip looked at her and protested.

"But she wouldn't hurt me! She doesn't need to be afraid that I won't love her any more because I can't function properly without her! I love her so much that I would die just to make sure she was alright!" The rangers stared at him in shock. Chip had never said how much he loved Bonnie nor had he even said that he loved her to anyone, except Udonna who walked in on him practising how to tell Bonnie that he loved her.

Bonnie had stopped near the river and looked at her reflection. She looked like her self except for her eyes. They had turned from their normal thundercloud grey to lilac. She sighed and knelt down putting her hands in the river before splashing her face with freezing cold water waking herself up fully.

"Jesus Christ! That's cold!" She gasped before a voice behind her said.

"That's what you get if you splash yourself with cold water." She looked over her shoulder and saw a woman who was the spitting image of Clare except this woman had a sort of faint glow around her and she had a soft smile on her face.

"Clare?" Bonnie asked wiping her face as the woman chuckled.

"No, I'm not my daughter." Bonnie blinked twice before saying.

"You're Niella, Clare's mum and Udonna's sister." The figure nodded and knelt beside Bonnie.

"And you are Olivia, my niece." Bonnie looked confused and shook her head.

"My name's Bonnie Phoenix, not Olivia and I'm not your niece." She stated but Niella smiled softly and moved Bonnie's wet fringe out her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you are Olivia and you are my niece. You were found in this exact spot the morning after the great battle by a troblin who took you to the human world like he had your brother. I've been watching over you, Bowen your brother and Clare, my daughter since then with my husband and everyone else that fell in the great battle." Niella told her but Bonnie still didn't believe her.

"I know you don't believe me now, but you will when the time comes." Niella said then got to her feet about to leave when she stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She smiled to herself before gently placing a small kiss on Bonnie's forehead and the evil in Bonnie flooded out of her.

"Gah!" She cried feeling herself ache from the brutal force of the magic leaving her. She looked round and found that Niella had gone. Bonnie put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it slightly thinking,_ I can't go back to the store or my apartment, I can't or to Rootcore, I can't go to the Underworld. I guess I'll have to stay in the forest out of sight. But what about Charlie! I can't leave him! But would he understand what happened? No, I'll stay in the woods and in the mountains, watching and helping when needed. _She had made up her mind she was going to stay in the forest...


	14. Chapter 14

Heart of Magic 14

Author's note: Hey, this story skips a little to Long Ago where this chapter is set. Enjoy the story as I do writing it.

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

Life in the forest wasn't as bad as it showed on TV. I had one or two close calls concerning the other rangers and Clare. God I missed them, I missed seeing them smile and I missed Charlie. More than anything I missed Charlie. I sighed thinking about Charlie as I sat in my little camp I had made and ran a hand through my red hair. That's right, I had washed the dye out my hair.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" A voice I remembered clearly asked and I cleared my throat to keep it clear.

"Yeah, what do you need help with?" There was silence for a minute before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Clare.

"Bonnie..." she whispered happily before hugging me.

"Oh my word, Clare, it's only been two months!" I squeaked from the lack of oxygen getting to the rest of my body. She let go and looked me over.

"Your hair, you washed the dye out. You look really beautiful with red hair. More than you did with purple." I smiled slightly and flicked my fringe out my eyes.

"Sometimes it's better to go back to your roots than to taint the future." I said and she smiled even brighter.

"You have to come back to Rootcore! Everyone's missed you so much!" Then she thought of something and gasped.

"Chip will be so happy to see you he's been trying to keep a brave face for the last two months but-"

"Clare, Clare, honey calm down before you pass out from excitement." I told her chuckling slightly and gestured to the log I had been sitting on.

"You've been here all this time?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"Don't be daft. 'Coarse not, I've been moving about, sometimes staying in the forest or in the mountains. Wolf loves it out here." I smiled as Wolf came bounding over from playing by the trees.

"Wolf!" Clare grinned then was pounced on by Wolf who just kept licking her, making her giggle, until I told him to get off. Wolf sat by my side and rested his head in my lap.

"I love it out here. I just wish I had my art stuff and some clean clothes." I grimaced at the last part as I gestured to my river washed clothes. Clare frowned and said.

"You're packing up this and you're coming back to Rootcore with me." I started to protest but Clare was having none of it. In the end I packed up, put out the fire and followed her to Rootcore.

"Are you sure they'll be alright with me coming back?" I asked her and Clare stopped turning to me.

"You helped save me even though you were possessed by dark magic, you fought Koragg in order to protect Udonna and yourself and you stood your ground in the face of death. Not only are you brave but slightly crazy too. You fit in well with us." I laughed slightly causing Clare to smile and she pulled me into Rootcore.

"Come on! The others will be so happy to see you." Clare said and I sighed.

"I'm coming, I coming, keep your hair on." She stopped and gave me a look at the reference to when she had turned herself bald.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it." I giggled slightly before we entered the main room of Rootcore to see the rangers finishing up on their incantations work.

"Wow. Five teens in a room and they actually got some sort of work done." I smiled in pleasant surprise making their heads shoot in our direction.

"Hi guys." I said waving slightly.

"Bonnie!" Charlie grinned running round the table before picking me up, hugging me tightly while spinning us around.

"Oh Charlie! Put me down!" I laughed grinning feeling far happier than I had in a long time.

"Bonnie Flora Phoenix! Where on earth have you been?!" Vida and Madison snapped at me when Charlie put me down.

"The mountains, the forest, the river, a few of the villages. The list ends about there." I answered folding my arms with a cocked hip.

"Hey, did you change your hair colour?" Charlie asked and I smiled slightly looking down with a slight blush.

"I washed the dye out. This is my original hair colour." I answered quiet and nervous.

"Don't you like it?" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it." I smiled up at him then he pulled away.

"No offence but you need a shower." He said and I sighed folding my arms with a grimace.

"And the magic's gone." I muttered as the others nodded.

"You'll get our welcome backs once you've had a shower or something." Nick said and my grimace turned into a frown.

"Charming, two months away and they don't seem to be the slightest bit happy to see me. Maybe I should go away for longer-"

"Don't you dare!" Xander warned me and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do tell why." I said my frown deepening.

"Our other red headed friend was a mess of worry, nerves and missing you. I'm not talking about Udonna by the way." He explained and I looked at Chip with soft features.

"You really missed me that much?" I asked him softly and he shook his head before drawing me close.

"I missed you with all my heart and soul." He stated softly before kissing a clean place on my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling away before whipping out his wand, cast a cleaning spell and I was cleaned and so were my clothes. I felt fuzzy after that.

"Don't worry. That felt really weird." I said flicking my fringe out my eyes.

"That's much better." Charlie whispered and hugged me to him as Udonna entered and the others gave me their welcome backs.

"Udonna! Look who's here!" Charlie grinned gesturing to me as I hugged Madison. Udonna stared at me for a minute before putting the books in her hands on the main table, swiftly walking over to us as Madison released me and Udonna hugged me tightly.

"Hey Udonna. Have the rangers been behaving?" This caused the rangers to say that they always behave and Udonna pulled away holding me at arms length.

"You are as thin as a twig! What have you been eating for the last two months?!" She asked sounding like a mother.

"Mainly apples and fish." I stated simply and Charlie chuckled.

"What?" I asked him smiling slightly and he shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking; you won't have to go to the doctors for a while and you must of got a lot of omega three." I frowned at him shaking my head.

"That was a really bad joke, love, a really bad one." I told him and the rangers agreed before Udonna told me to sit down and watch the team do some trust exercises.

"Trust is the key to any team. In order to truly trust each other you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of the team, are you ready Madison?" Udonna asked once I had tied Madison's blindfold tight enough and the others had taken her to the space by the Xenotome. I smiled slightly as Madison nodded and Wolf came to my side resting his head in my lap.

"Slowly fall forward, your team will catch you." Madison did as she was told and slowly fell forward, being caught by Nick and Xander before being put up right again. Then Clare walked by holding a bundle of blankets talking to the being inside like a baby. The rangers awed as Madison fell backwards and by some miracle speed I caught her just before she made contact with the ground.

"You alright?" I asked her and she nodded taking off the blindfold.

"How did you get here so fast?" I shrugged clueless before helping Udonna get her standing, before she looked at the others saying sarcastically.

"Well, that's trust for ya." I smiled slightly at her and Udonna before the crystal ball signalled dark magical energy in the forest. The rangers left to check it out and I was about to go with them when Wolf growled shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he kept growling.

"Wolf? What's the matter?" I asked concerned as I knelt in front of him and gently touched his muzzle.

**_"Evil. He is near. The rangers are in danger." _**I winced at the telepathy link sealed itself between Wolf and myself. His voice was deep and growlish but was always warm when he spoke to me; but when danger was near it be dead serious and blunt.

"It's ok, I'm going after them." I whispered to him but he shook his head.

**_"Too dangerous. Stay."_ **I folded my arms and stood.

"I'm going." I told him and turned to leave but he jumped in front of me and sat stubbornly in front of me.

"Wolf, you stubborn mutt, why do you always do this?!" I asked him and he gave me a look. I sighed and Udonna came to my side.

"Wolf, she'll be with me. She'll be fine." Udonna said gently and put her hand on my arm. Wolf sighed through his muzzle and stepped aside letting me and Udonna leave.

"I owe you one." I told Udonna who shook her head before we raced to where the rangers were fighting a being in armour. Udonna stopped and stared, grabbing my arm softly before I could join the fight.

"It can't be..." She murmured happily and before the rangers were about to morph she called.

"Wait!" I looked at her as if she was mad but she gave me a comforting look as Nick snapped.

"Watch out!" He looked back at the armoured being. "He's evil." But Udonna walked forward with a bright smile shaking her head at her red ranger.

"No he's not, he's an old friend." When we reached the rangers, Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me behind me.

"You're as bad as Wolf." I hissed to him now in a bad mood. Not just from the over-protectiveness of two of the males in my life. Something about the armoured dude had me on edge, and I didn't like it at all.

"Calindor!" Udonna opened her arms in welcome before he powered down revealing a blonde man who was vaguely familiar to me.

"Udonna!" He smiled and there was something about his smile that gave me the willies.

"You haven't aged a day." Udonna commented and I peered at him from behind the protective shield that was my boyfriend.

"I'll explain later." Calindor smiled before looking at me and the rangers.

"These are the mystic rangers." Udonna's voice held pride in it as she gestured to us. Calindor bowed deeply before looking at us.

"The forest will forever be in your debt." He stated and my dislike for him grew.

"Who is this guy?" Madison asked the oh so important question.

"A great warrior." Udonna smiled before hugging him tightly.

"And an old friend." Calindor continued before they let go and introductions were made.

"Hey, I'm Nick." Nick shook hands with Calindor.

"I'm Vida, this is my sister Maddie." Vida smiled shaking his hand also, Madison waved.

"Xander." Xander stated with a smile shaking his hand.

"I'm Chip." Charlie grinned and Udonna looked round trying to find me.

"Where's Bonnie?" She asked and I poked my head round Charlie.

"Over here." I smiled at her before waving at Calindor.

"I would shake your hand but Charlie is kinda standing on my feet." Charlie quickly got off my feet and I shook Calindor's hand with a forced tight smile. Then we started walking back to Rootcore and Charlie explained that in my absence Toby had been forced to kick me out of my flat for skipping two months worth of rent and that my stuff had been moved to his house.

"Oh great." I muttered trying not to yawn.

"Tired, Bonnie?" Udonna asked me with a smile.

"I've been up since two in the morning." I stated and she nodded patting my arm gently.

"Why were you up at two in the morning?" Calindor asked me as if I was mad as I blew my fringe out my face.

"I had to get up early to catch some breakfast." I stated and Vida asked me how. I smiled slightly and gestured to the bow on my back with my arrows. Yeah, I still had my trusty bow and arrows.

"Set it up, see the fish, take aim and fire. Hoping you land on target helps too." I stated and Charlie wrapped his arm round my waist before kissing my temple. I smiled softly up at him and leaning into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That so sweet I may be sick." Nick said and I shot him a frown.

"Grow up Nick." I told him and the other rangers oohed before we reached Rootcore and Udonna started to fill Calindor in.

"The seal had been broken, dark magic is again amongst us." Udonna told him and Calindor nodded.

"I know." He told her and Clare called.

"There's a creepy creature attack people at the plaza." The rangers shuffled past their mentor with me but I was held back again but by Udonna this time.

"Fight with honour!" Calindor called to them and I took on a worried look.

"And be careful!" They gave me a look and I held up my hands in surrender.

"I know you lot, you're never careful!" Then they morphed and boarded the Mystic Racers heading for the plaza. I sighed slightly then spotted Wolf by Clare. I jogged down to them and smiled as Wolf returned to his happy playful self.

"Spending time with Clare must of had a positive affect on you, Wolf." I smiled at him and up at Clare when I knelt down in front of him, getting licked and nuzzled.

"He was worried about you." Clare smiled before Udonna called.

"Clare, this is Calindor; he fought beside us many years ago." Calindor met us and Wolf growled at him but a shushed as Calindor talked with Clare and Udonna waved me over to speak with her.

"Is everything alright? You seemed the slightest bit weary of Calindor. More than the rangers did." She asked me and I nodded.

"I must be either going or gone crazy because I feel like I've met him before. A long time ago." I told her with a small smile shaking my head.

"I must be going round the bend." Wolf furrowed his eyebrows at me before shifting into a small ginger tabby kitten.

"Oh dear." I sighed and bent down stretching out my arm. Wolf climbed, yes climbed, up my arm and to my shoulder making Udonna chuckle and awed softly when I cradled my tired little cub in my arms.

"This isn't even the cutest form he's been in." I told her quietly before Clare started frantically calling her name.

"I don't see anything." Calindor said as we joined them at the crystal ball. My uneasiness grew as I watched him when Clare stated.

"It's gone." I went to her side as Udonna stood between Clare and Calindor.

"What is it?" Udonna asked worriedly, knowing her niece wouldn't go frantic for no good reason. We all knew she wouldn't go frantic for no good reason.

"But it was here! Th-there was smoke a-and dark energy..." Clare started getting flustered and I kept my gaze firmly on Calindor. Something about him was off, really off.

"Could we speak? In private?" He asked Udonna and my grip increased ever so slightly on Wolf the kitten. Udonna agreed and Calindor brushed past me as he walked to where the Xenotome was.

"Oh child, you must of been working too hard." Udonna told her niece motherly while gently touching Clare's face.

"I know what I saw." Clare muttered and was about to leave when I grabbed her by the arm.

"Clare, something's really, really wrong." I told her and she glanced at her aunt before dragging me outside ignoring the sleepy cat-like protests from the once content Wolf.

"...he just makes my blood boil! And I like everyone so that is really saying something!" Clare vented to me as we walked then crashed into someone I hadn't met yet. We screamed in surprise before Clare said.

"Oh Phineas! It's just you! Bonnie this is Phineas, Phineas this is Bonnie." We nodded to each other before Phineas told us.

"He's back! This is bad!" Clare and I shared cautious looks before looking back at Phineas.

"Who's back Phineas?" I asked him carefully hoping he wasn't talking about Calindor.

"No one." Phineas lied and Wolf changed back into his normal form and growled at him.

"It's alright, Wolf, he's a friend." I told him softly before Clare and I started to walk on.

"What's wrong? Eat one too many Stickleberries?" Phineas asked following us.

"No, I- We don't trust one of Udonna's old friends." Clare corrected herself and Phineas agreed making us stop.

"That's funny, I don't trust one of Udonna's old friends." We looked at him and I said.

"His name's Calindor." Phineas agreed again and Clare asked him.

"You know him?" Phineas nodded then beckoned us closer.

"Yeah, long ago he betrayed the mystics." My jaw went slack and a deep feeling of dread and horror filled me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him urgently. Phineas shifted slightly at my tone before saying.

"Well, I was kinda there. Yeah, he... He zapped Daggeron with, like, dark magic-" With that me, Clare and Wolf were off like shots but I tripped and told Clare to go on, that I'd be right behind her. I got up put my jacket round my waist and ran after her just in time to see him throw Clare into Udonna and see him mutate into a walking, talking, living mummy.

"Oh my word." I whispered before looking at Wolf. He attacked Udonna but Udonna countered the spell and Clare cast a spell that made him vanish temporarily before she grinned proud of herself.

"Who's bumbling now, bub?" She asked and he reappeared and threw her back into Udonna before trapping her in a containment spell.

"Oi! You can't do that!" I snapped at him getting their attention.

"Oh yeah?" He asked me and I nodded walking further into the room.

"Yeah!" I snapped before he shot a spell at me. I dodged it and Wolf pounced on him only to be blasted back and into a wall.

"Wolf!" I snapped looking at the spiritual being near the wall. Then I gasped as I felt pain in my chest and realised that because we were the same being we could feel each others pain. I looked at Calindor and gritted my teeth.

"You are so going to regret that." I seethed giving him a dark look. He merely chuckled.

"And are you going to make me?" He laughed cruelly as I nodded and took my stands against him.

"Bonnie, don't!" Clare called to me but I ignored her and Calindor went on the attack. I blocked attacks and landed a few before he shoved me over to where Wolf was.

"Wolf, Wolf are you alright?" I asked shaking him slightly. He stirred and got up nodding to me. We merged and I launched back into a loosing battle with Calindor. Soon I was stuck against a wall, off the ground in a containment spell.

"This did not go well." I muttered as he started to cast a spell to brake the protection spell on the Xenotome. I glanced at Clare and Udonna, both were watching Calindor. I sighed disappointedly, disappointed with myself and with my fighting abilities. I guess I wasn't cut out to be like Charlie or Madison, or Vida, or Nick, not even like Xander.

"Finally the Xenotome is mine." Calindor made a grab for the book but was blown backwards into Udonna's desk and the spells on us faded. _Uh-oh. _I thought as I face planted the floor groaning.

"We meet again Calindor." A dude in blue and gold said as he arrived with the rangers.

"Daggeron!" Udonna gasped at the sight of her old friend.

"I am now called Imperious!" Snapped the mummy then Daggeron took his stands against him but Imperious didn't fight but warned him that their next would be his last and vanished in a dark seal. I had gotten up by then and had been completely blanked by all, except Wolf. He looked up at me but I shook my head and left with him. We weren't needed there any more...

_Third Person POV..._

After Udonna and Daggeron had hugged they went outside to talk and Chip looked round.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asked and Clare pointed at where Bonnie had been only to find a few drops of blood.

"Not again..." Chip said shaking his head. The others agreed then Chip got a call from Bonnie.

"I didn't want to intrude on the mystic reunion. I'm at the park if you need me." She told him then hung up. Chip frowned at his phone before leaving Rootcore, walked past Udonna and Daggeron who stared after him, seeing the serious look on his face.

"Chip? Is everything alright?" Vida called after him when she had come out.

"I'll tell you once I've shared words with Bonnie." Vida cringed knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Chip had found Bonnie in the park with Wolf, who had shifted into a Chinook puppy, who was just laying on her sleeping soundly.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted him as he stood before her.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her making her smile fall.

"The first time or just now?" She asked and Chip's serious look grew to one of annoyed.

"Both but explain the second time first." Bonnie nodded and said.

"Like I told you on the phone, I didn't want to intrude on the mystic reunion." Chip shook his head and said.

"You're part of the mystic reunion!" Bonnie sighed shortly and shook her head.

"How am I, Charlie? How am I part of that world? When have I ever been considered part of the team? When have I ever showed up and something good came out of it?" She asked him and Wolf stirred. Chip couldn't think of a response to most of those questions but he could think of one.

"You are part of that world because you risked your life to save Udonna and Clare-"

"Only because they had done things for me. I needed to repay the favour." Bonnie told him putting Wolf on the ground next to her as she got up.

"So it's not because you care about them? Or the fact that they helped you with out expecting anything in return?" Chip asked her not believing his ears. Bonnie, already on a short fuse from her battle with Imperious, was starting to loose it with Chip.

"No it's not because of any of that. Don't you get it? I don't belong in that world! I never did and I never will! One day you'll wake up and understand why I'm saying this. If I could go back in time I would stop myself from ever putting a bid in for the flat above the store, you know why?" She asked not expecting answer from her equally annoyed boyfriend in front of her.

"Because I wouldn't of met you. I wouldn't of met any of the others and I most certainly would of never gone into those woods." At this Wolf woke up properly and stared at the couple as they tore the others heart apart.

"You know what, Bonnie? I wish I never asked you out. I wish I never kissed you. I wish I never met you because I would be sparring myself the trouble of seeing you leave." Bonnie felt her anger rule her as she lost it completely.

"The feeling is mutual Charlie Thorn! I wish I'd never laid eyes on you or any of the others because one way or another I know that I would of met you and fell head over heels like I did! I'm sick of always worrying about you and the others! I'm sick of feeling like I don't belong every time I go with you and the others to see Udonna and Clare!" Bonnie snapped before tears of anger filled her eyes.

"And I'm sick of seeing and being near you." Chip set his jaw before hissing.

"I never thought anyone could sum this mess as perfectly as you just did. Only you forgot one thing." He paused as Bonnie folded her arms and set her own jaw.

"I'm sick of putting up with your problems. Bonnie Phoenix. Archer and Artist. More like heart breaker and failure." He seethed and Bonnie gave a single 'ha'.

"That rich coming from you. Charlie Thorn. Power Ranger and employee at the Rockporium. More like wannabe superhero and failed archer." Unaware that their argument had long since been heard by the rangers and by Clare, Udonna and Daggeron in the crystal ball in Rootcore the couple kept going.

"So, this is how it ends huh? We argue, end it and you go running off back to your parents-"

"I'd rather die than go back there! My father, who I found out isn't even my biological father, used to beat the living daylights out of me! If you think for one minute I'd go back there then you don't know me at all!" Chip calmed at this bit of news and the others looked at each other in shock.

"My mother, who also isn't my biological mother, is an extreme workaholic who never gave a damn about me. She witnessed my beatings so many times and didn't do a thing about them. So I'm never going back there. I'd rather die. I might as well." Bonnie said shaking her head loosing the fire in her being. She looked at Wolf's vanishing form before blinking and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Charlie, tell the others I'm sorry." Bonnie told him coldly before walking round him but stopped and turned round to face him.

"Could I get my stuff from your house?" Chip nodded knowing at this moment their relationship was over and in the dust. The walk to Chips' was silent and when they arrived Bonnie grabbed the boxes and her bag before leaving with out so much as a goodbye...


	15. Chapter 15

Heart of Magic 15

"So she just left? Not so much as a goodbye?" Xander asked Chip over the phone the night of the argument.

"Yeah, can you believe her?" Chip asked and Xander sighed.

"Yeah I can mate. You realise that Bonnie left the first time to protect us, right? She couldn't stand it if she was the cause of us getting hurt." Xander told him and Chip sighed still fuming from the argument.

"But what about saying she didn't belong-"

"Chip, remember what Bonnie told us when you asked if she believed in magic for the very first time? 'I had that beaten out of me at age ten'. She's still finding it hard to cope with the magic inside her and around her when she goes to Rootcore." Xander interrupted him. This made Chip think about the day they met and remembered her saying that.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" Chip asked himself then Xander pointed out.

"And when she risked her life for Udonna and Clare to repay them for all they had done, that's her way of showing them at she cares! And when you both were saying you wish you'd never met each other that was pure anger at the other for misunderstanding that drove you both to say those things." Xander paused and rubbed his face tiredly.

"You don't meet a girl like Bonnie everyday, Chip, now you've lost her. For good." Then he had to go and told Chip that he'd talk to him in the morning, if he showed up for work. Chip sat in his room on his bed before sighing grabbing his jacket, his mum was working over seas and his dad had died before he was born so he had no worry of getting into trouble with either of them, and went out and to Rootcore needing to talk to either Clare or Udonna. It was only seven o'clock.

"Clare? Udonna?" Chip called and Clare appeared from one of the corridors.

"Hello Chip, what are you doing here?" Clare smiled weakly. She, like Udonna, was upset that Bonnie had left. They both knew that Bonnie's words about repaying the favour was her way of saying she cared about them but that didn't make up for the fact that she left without even a word to them.

"Is... Is it ok if I talk to you? Or, if you're busy, could I talk to Udonna?" Chip asked her quietly and Udonna entered in time to see him.

"Hello Chip, is there something you wanted?" She asked with a small smile.

"I just came to see if I could talk to one of you. But if you're busy I can always leave-" Udonna shook her head and gestured to a chair.

"I'll get back to Fire-Heart." Clare said leaving, Udonna sat next to Chip and asked why Chip wanted to talk.

"I've made a horrible mistake, Udonna, a big, fat, stupid mistake." Chip started staring at at his hands in despair.

"The argument with Bonnie and ending your relationship, you mean?" Udonna asked and the younger red-head nodded. Udonna sighed softly and put her hand on his shoulder making him look up. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes but hid the surprise knowing that he needed advice.

"Does your mother know about the argument?" She asked and Chip shook his head.

"She doesn't even know about the relationship. She's working over seas for a while." Udonna nodded. He didn't have his mother around to seek advice from so he came to her.

"I don't know why I lost my temper with Bonnie. I really don't. I know she lost her temper with me because she felt like she didn't belong and I was being difficult about it. And now I've lost her for good!" Chip put his head in his hands and a small voice called.

"Udonna? Clare? Are you in?" At the sound of the voice both red-heads looked to the entrance to see Bonnie, covered in mud and blood.

"Bonnie!" Udonna gasped as she quickly got up and Bonnie stumbled in.

"I didn't think... I didn't see... So many... there were so many..." Bonnie whispered close to tears as Udonna went to her. Chip got up and walked over to her, before giving her a tight hug. Bonnie buried her face into his chest and whispered.

"I couldn't fight them all... Barely got away... Necrolai was there... Koragg too..." At the mention of the dark knight Chip pulled away and held Bonnie at arms length looking her in the eye. They were her normal, beautiful in his opinion, thundercloud grey eyes.

"Koragg helped me escape... He said there was no honour in attacking one with fifty... I was so scared..." Bonnie whispered and Udonna gently sat her in one of the chairs at the main table.

"Didn't Wolf help you?" She asked concerned by the blood on Bonnie's clothes and body.

"He tried but her couldn't... in the end he had to merge with me to keep us both alive." Bonnie's voice broke at this point and Udonna looked at Chip who nodded and called the other rangers.

"Guys, Good news; Bonnie's at Rootcore-" he was interrupted by his fellow rangers cheering.

"Bad news; She's injured, badly." He finished and the rangers were silent before Vida told Chip.

"Put Bonnie on." Chip hesitated looking at Bonnie and Udonna. They were watching him. Chip passed Bonnie his morpher and Vida asked.

"What happened?" Bonnie tried to explain the best she could but she couldn't quite do it. Chip took back his morpher gently and said.

"I'll tell you the full story tomorrow at work. G'night guys." He got goodnights in return and put his morpher away about to leave when Udonna said.

"Chip it isn't safe for you to go out there this late. You'll have to stay here the night. Bonnie, you're staying here permanently." Bonnie nodded shaking slightly.

"I'll go tell Clare and Daggeron." Udonna said gently before leaving us in the same room.

"So," Chip said feeling the awkward vibe straight away.

"So," Bonnie stated also feeling the awkward vibe.

"What happened to your stuff?" Chip asked starting a conversation.

"Destroyed. It wasn't much, just my clothes, one of my sketch books and most of my art things." Bonnie whispered fingering her bag gently. It held the rest of her sketch books, her hair and tooth brushes, and her sketches of the rangers, Clare and Udonna.

"Ok, that's a lot of stuff to loose. You're going to have to borrow some clothes from Clare or Maddie or Vida so you can go out a get some of your own." Chip attempted at a joke which made Bonnie smiled slightly. It wasn't the joke that made her smile it was the fact that he had tried to make her smile.

"Hey, listen. About earlier-"

"I was afraid this topic would come up." Bonnie sighed rubbing her cut arms. The hidiacs made her look like she had just come out of a chop factory, nothing was missing just the things she had lost and a lot of blood.

"Listen, Bonnie, and don't make any comments until I've finished." Chip told her seriously and she nodded listening but not looking at him. She wouldn't look at him. Not until the time was right.

"What we both said, about wishing we'd never met each other and the rest of it, I didn't mean any of it." Chip started and Bonnie had to resist the urge to look at him.

"You are the best thing that happened to me since becoming a power ranger. Sure, you're not used to being in the mystic realm but that shouldn't matter. Where I belong is wherever you are and you know deep down that you feel the same way about me. As long as I can still breath I will never ever let something as stupid as that get the better of me." Bonnie balled her hands into fists to stop her looking at him but when he stated one last thing she lost it completely.

"I love you Bonnie Phoenix. Always have, always will." Tears shone in her eyes as she looked at him and stood shakily. Chip watched her, ready to catch her if she'd fall, as she slowly walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"For someone who says 'As fast as lightening' you do go on." He smiled slightly as she did then hesitantly put her hands on his chest, gripped his shirt and pulled his mouth to meet hers.

"Welcome back Bon... oh." Clare started excited and happy then she saw the couple and she quietened down before running back up the corridor of chambers to meet Udonna and Daggeron who were coming out of his room with Jenji, a human size cat genie, who had yet to meet Bonnie same as Daggeron.

"Don't go in there." Clare told them quietly.

"Why not?" Udonna asked her niece who had turned slightly pink and was looking slightly embarrassed.

"I think they're heading reconciliation." Clare said and Udonna looked at her with a soft smile.

"At least that's one problem settled. Now, we just need to tend to Bonnie's wounds." Udonna said and they went into the main room to see Chip sitting in a chair, Bonnie on the verge of sleep on his lap in his arms.

"It's only nine and she's nearly out of it." Chip whispered and Bonnie muttered.

"Nearly, I'm still awake." Clare smiled as Bonnie gave them a weak smile.

"Come on, we need to get your wounds sorted." She said cheerfully and Bonnie got off her boyfriend shakily. Chip steadied her and she gave him a brave smile before Clare helped her walk towards the exit. Chip then looked at Udonna, Daggeron and Jenji. Udonna smiled softly and picked up Bonnie's bag before patting his shoulder gently.

"Thank you, for letting me stay." Chip told her and Udonna's smile grew softer.

"Thank you for taking care of her." She told him before joining Clare and Bonnie in one of the spare rooms.

"Careful now. You look like you've met the wrong end of a Stickleberry bush." Clare humoured the young girl who smiled gently and laughed softly.

"Funny. I feel like I've met the wrong end of a shredder." Clare smiled slightly and peeled the remains of Bonnie's sleeves off the cut so she could clean them and bandage them up.

"What were you doing in the forest when you were attacked?" Clare asked and Bonnie deflated slight looking at her hands.

"I was coming here. I wanted to say goodbye and to, well give you this." Bonnie reached round her neck and revealed a small golden chain with a small golden sun pendant hanging from it.

"I know you don't control the power of the sun but;" Bonnie took Clare's hand gently and lowered the pendant and necklace into it.

"Every time I looked at it, it reminded me of you. You're always cheerful and happy and full of energy and when you smile it's like the sun's come out from behind the clouds." Clare stared at the necklace in her palm before curling her fingers round it tightly then hugged Bonnie tightly whispering.

"Thank you, Bonnie, for the necklace and risking your life for mine." Bonnie rested her chin on Clare's shoulder and stroked Clare's hair gently.

"Don't sweat it. I did it because the rangers, Udonna and, lets face it, me would be lost without you here." Udonna stood in the door way smiling, having watched the whole scene, holding Bonnie's bag tightly before the two girls pulled away and Clare asked.

"Have you noticed Udonna's standing in the doorway?" Bonnie grinned and started to laugh nodding. Udonna smiled at the two girls before Udonna took over from Clare in tending to Bonnie's wounds and Clare set Bonnie's bag on the floor next to the bed.

"What have you got in there? It's heavy." Clare asked and Bonnie smiled tiredly.

"My sketch books, a few sketches, my hair brush and tooth brush. The rest of my stuff, clothes and art stuff, was destroyed in the attack." Clare and Udonna looked at each other silently agreeing that she could borrow some of Clare's until she got some from town.

"You can borrow some of mine." Clare smiled and Bonnie thanked her feeling grateful.

"Could we see some of your sketches?" Clare asked interested to see what Bonnie could draw.

"Yeah, just be careful with some of the books. Some of them I've had since I was about ten." Bonnie nodded then reached into her bag and pulled out the largest one.

"Wow, that's a lot of art." Clare said her eyes widening at the sheer size of the book.

"Yeah, I had a lot of spare time." Bonnie grimaced embarrassedly. Clare opened the book and looked through until she came to one picture.

"Bonnie?" She asked looking carefully at the picture.

"Yes Clare?" Bonnie asked as Udonna finished tending to her limbs and started with the wounds on her back.

"When did you draw this?" Clare showed both Udonna and Bonnie the picture she was on about and Bonnie smiled gently before gently touching the picture.

"When I was twelve, I had had a dream about a small family in a woodland clearing and it inspired me to draw it out. The dream was sparked from the conversation I had with a teacher about why family is important." Clare looked at Udonna who had frozen. She stared at the picture knowing the people in it very clearly.

"Udonna? Are you alright?" Bonnie asked turning to look at the oldest woman out of the three. Udonna snapped out of her freeze and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine. Turn round and let me finish." Udonna told Bonnie with a reassuring smile. Bonnie did as she was told still worried about Udonna's reaction...


	16. Chapter 16

Heart of Magic 16

Bonnie couldn't help but smile and giggle as she watched the rangers train out in the forest from the balcony at Rootcore.

"Bonnie? Are you resting?" Udonna called ahead as she made her way to the balcony.

"Yes Udonna!" Bonnie called sitting back on the chair where she had one of her sketch pads and a few pencils loaned to her by Chip. She was trying to finish her sketch of Daggeron, his interesting quality being a sort of honour she hadn't seen in anyone but Koragg. Secretly Bonnie had a sketch of him as well, he just showed honour like Daggeron but he was different, older and wiser to say.

"What are you sketching this time?" Udonna smiled softly at the artist who held her pad arms length away with pencils behind her ears and in her lap. She held her sketch pencil up to her chin before nodding and showing Udonna the sketch of Daggeron. Udonna nodded and said.

"It's a great likeness. Chip told me that you draw people with interesting qualities to you." Bonnie nodded then saw baby Fireheart waddling onto the balcony.

"Hello little dragon." Bonnie smiled at him he fluttered his wings and hovered slightly next to her, pawing at her arm.

"You wanna see?" Bonnie asked making Udonna smile gently as Fireheart nodded and Bonnie showed him.

"Udonna! Udonna! You'll never believe-" Clare stopped grinning broadly as she bounded out on the balcony.

"What is it, Clare?" Udonna asked her niece who was practically bouncing up and down.

"I think I've perfected my vanishing spell!" Bonnie smiled slightly as she flipped through her sketch pad and found Clare's. In it Clare was grinning with pure joy and in front of Bonnie was the same picture. she chuckled to herself before closing the pad in time to see Clare completely vanish.

"Well done, Clare, very well done." Udonna smiled and Bonnie nodded before looking round.

"In which direction are you currently standing in?" She asked and Clare giggled.

"Right here." As she spoke she reappeared right next to Bonnie making the black ranger jump in surprise.

"Hello." The two chorused looking at each other before Wolf came pounding in barking in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked him putting her pad to one side. Wolf looked at the door then back to her frantically and the three women followed him into the main room only to see a creature with Necrolai and Daggeron returned at that moment.

"The Rangers are in Shalafar." He told them and they nodded before Daggeron saw what they were looking at.

"On my way." He said and Bonnie nodded.

"Me too." Udonna nodded but Clare looked worried and went to protest but Udonna gave her a look that told her not to. Bonnie, Wolf and Daggeron went to the Plaza and Daggeron cast a spell to make the spike the creature was hammering into the ground disappear. Daggeron was on his magic carpet while Bonnie was on Wolf, who had turned himself into a burnt copper stallion. They dismounted and Daggeron said.

"We stopped your spike! We'll not let you reek havoc on the city." Bonnie nodded before the pair morphed and Wolf merged with Bonnie.

"Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" Daggeron called taking his stands.

"Power of the Animals! Black Mystic Ranger!" Bonnie called also taking her stands against Necrolai and the beast before them.

"Got get them." Necrolai ordered and Bonnie and Daggeron put their capes together as he charged. They stepped aside making him miss them before they launched into battle only to be interrupted by Koragg attacking Daggeron.

"Daggeron!" Bonnie snapped running to his side using incredible speed to dodge attacks.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked him helping him to his feet.

"Yes- Watch out!" He snapped pushing her behind him as Koragg attacked with his sword and shield.

"Go after the other one!" Daggeron told her and Bonnie didn't argue.

"Hey! Ugly and stupid!" She called running a fair distance from Daggeron. She got Necrolai and her minion's attention.

"And I don't mean the Behemoth!" At this Necrolai made an offended noise and screeched.

"Ugly and Stupid?! How dare you! You little brat!" Bonnie smirked as the Behemoth attacked and she soundly tired him out before Necrolai intervened and knocked her flying backwards. Bonnie gasped in pain clutching her stomach giving them enough time to get away.

"No! Stop!" Bonnie yelled after them and Daggeron stopped his battle with Koragg, helped her up and they went after Necrolai . They stopped the behemoth before he could put another spike in the ground and a train whistle sounded signally the rangers return. Daggeron returned their morphers, Xander made amends with their teacher and got a new spell code before they rangered up and helped too defeat the behemoth in their titan mode.

"Come on, back to Rootcore for training." Daggeron said and Bonnie smiled when Chip put his arm round her shoulders and they went back to Rootcore for the training session...

* * *

I apologise for the wait, I've had a lot to do at home, with exams coming up I'm going to be extremely busy so it may be a while before another update. Keep reading my friends! :D


End file.
